Un Romance Retorcido ƸӜƷ
by Srta. Colfer
Summary: Cuando el Maestro Dominante Blaine Anderson se interesa en el esclavo Kurt Hummel de McKinley High, las cosas comienzan a ponerse un poco... Salvajes, cuando descubra que kurt esta siendo pedido por el Maestro Dominante Karofsky. ¿Qué sucede cuando blaine reclame la sumisión de kurt por encima de las advertencias de la Asociación de Maestros, y del Maestro Dominante Karofsky? ƸӜƷ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy, y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, Klee a sí se llamaría la serie y solo se centraría en ellos.

**Titulo: **Un Romance Retorcido

**Pairing: **Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel

**Rating: **NC-17. (MA)

**Resumen: **Cuando el Maestro Dominante Blaine Anderson se interesa en el esclavo Kurt Hummel de McKinley High, las cosas comienzan a ponerse un poco... Salvajes, cuando descubra que kurt esta siendo pedido por el Maestro Dominante Katofsky. ¿Qué sucede cuando blaine reclame la sumisión de kurt por encima de las advertencias de la Asociación de Maestros, y del Maestro Dominante Karofsky? Karofsky quiere a kurt y si para tenerlo, es necesario matar; entonces tendrá que hacerlo. Dom!Blaine y Sub!Kurt.

**Muy bien, por favor, poner mucha atención a esto que voy a decirte, ya que no lo repetiré dos veces. Esta historia tiene temática obscura con Dom!Blaine - Sub!Kurt**

**Esta historia tiene una clasificación de NC-17 por el lenguaje, sexo, y la violencia. Esta historia es muy diferente a otras historias que hayan leído con la temática de Dom!Baine y Sub!Kurt. Por favor, si no te gustan, este tipo de temas, por favor, por favor, NO leas, y todos felices de la vida.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Kurt miró hacia todos lados y notó que estaba completamente solo en los pasillos de McKinley, las clases ya habían comenzado; no le importaba perderse una clase. Sabía que después podía reponerla. Decidió sacar lo que necesitaba para su siguiente clase; cuando de pronto sintió como le tapaban su boca.

-...Shh... Shh,- escucho como le susurraban al oído- Al fin solos.- Kurt sintió terror cuando escucho su voz, trato de soltarse de su agarre pero le fue imposible.

-Eres tan jodidamente hermoso, no sabes cuánto anhelo que seas completamente mío, Kurt- el castaño sintió como era volteado y lo tomaba con fuerza por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo. Kurt puso sus manos sobre su pecho e intento alejarlo, pero Karofsky era demasiado fuerte.

-...Por favor... Por favor... Señor- las lágrimas comenzaron abajar por sus mejillas.

-Sabes que no puedo. No cuando te tengo tan cercas de mi.- Kurt sintió asco cuando la asquerosa lengua de Karofsky pasó lentamente sobre su mejilla, y lo apretaba fuertemente de la cintura haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor.

-...Por favor... Señor... Déjame ir- sollozo el castaño.

-No puedo esperar para reclamarte; y cogerte tan duro que no puedas ni caminar.- Kurt abrió sus ojos como platos y negó rápidamente.- No, por favor... Señor- Karofsky soltó una risita y lo tomó fuertemente del cabello, haciendo que el castaño lo mirara a los ojos.- Así es, pienso reclamarte el día de la graduación y nadie podrá impedírmelo.

Karofsky lo tomó del rostro y lo beso bruscamente. Kurt intento detenerlo, pero karofsky presionó más sus labios sobre los suyos. Karofsky mordió fuertemente el labio inferior del castaño sin importarle si le sacaba sangre. Kurt ahogo un grito de dolor dentro del beso.

Karofsky lo soltó y le sonrió.- tus labios son tan suaves y deliciosos,- dijo el chico completamente fascinado.- ¿Como se sintieran alrededor de toda mi erección?- Kurt sintió ganas de vomitar.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley con tranquilidad verificando que los estudiantes se encontraran dentro de sus clases y no hubiera ninguno fuera de clase. De pronto se detuvo en seco, cuando vio a Karofsky tener arrinconado a su dulce porcelana en un casillero.- ¡Suéltalo!- grito.

Karofsky miro a la entrenadora Sue Sylvester que estaba en medio del pasillo, rodo sus ojos y le dio una última mirada al castaño antes de soltarlo. Tomo su mochila y se fue.

El castaño se dejo caer lentamente al suelo y se abrazo a sus piernas sin dejar de llorar. La entrenadora se acerco, y se arrodillo junto a él.- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto.

-No,- dijo el castaño en un susurro.-No lo estoy, señora

-Vamos- Sue lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo con ella a su oficina.

* * *

-¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido esto?,- pregunto Sue,- y no quiero que me mientas, porcelana.- le dijo recargándose en el respaldo de su silla sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Varias veces,- kurt la miro seriamente y continuó,- hoy es la sexta vez que karofsky me molesta.- Sue noto la pequeña herida que el castaño tenía en su labio inferior. Sue abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo. ¿Acaso karofsky lo había besado? ¿Se atrevió a tocarlo? Esto iba en contra de las reglas. Ningún Maestro Dominante tenia permitido tocar a un esclavo (a) antes de ser reclamado. Después de que Quinn Fabray salió embarazada. Todo cambio por completo; y karofsky lo sabía muy bien. ¿A que estaba jugando? No tenía otra opción que tener que hablar con Figgins y suspenderlo.

-¿Por qué no habías venido a mi?,- pregunto molesta,- sabes que yo siempre voy a protegerte. Jamás dejare que ningún imbécil te toque, y es justamente lo que acaba de suceder.- dijo bastante furiosa.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma. Le había jurado a Elizabeth la madre de kurt, protegerlo con su vida. La sumisión del castaño era especial. Puesto a que kurt era el único chico Gay, y que había nacido sumiso de toda Lima/Ohio. A sus 3 años ya tenía comportamientos raros, y Burt Hummel los había notado. Kurt a los 14 años ya tenía decidido que era lo que quería, y les confesó que le gustaban los chicos y mucho. Fue una gran sorpresa ya que esperaban que fuera un Gran Maestro Dominante. Sin duda kurt era el caso más extraño. Por supuesto que había hombres sumisos. Pero no en Lima/Ohio.

Los esclavos de McKinley no le servían sexualmente a otro hombre solo eran Mujer y Hombre. La mujer podía servirle al hombre o el hombre a la Mujer. Pero el destino de kurt estaba escrito. Su destino era servirle a alguien por el resto de su vida. Alguien al que el escogiera; y Sue se preocupaba por kurt. No quería el castaño fuera infeliz como lo fue ella, al escoger mal.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y sin mirarla respondió.- Ya no importa, señora.- Sue alzo una ceja. -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Karosfky, me dijo que iba a reclamarle el día de la graduación.- Sue negó y pego fuertemente con su puño su escritorio. -Eso no lo voy a permitir. Tú eres libre de escoger a quien servirle el resto de tu vida. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

Kurt asintió tímidamente pero no dijo nada. Sue suspiro cansada y paso una de sus manos por su pelo. -¿Que vamos hacer?

Sue sabía que cuando un Maestro/Dominante ponía un ojo sobre un esclavo (a) ya no había vuelta atrás aún contra la voluntad del esclavo (a) este era reclamado a la fuerza. Y los padres del maestro dominante daban un pequeño regalo a la familia como muestra del poder que tenían. Mostrando que su naturaleza era más fuerte que la un simple esclavo (a) y la familia karofsky era una de ellas. Sue tenía que hablar con la asociación de Maestros. Tenía que arreglar esto cuanto antes, pero primero tendría una charla con Paul Karofsky.

* * *

-Muy bien chicos. Aquí tengo la lista de canciones que cantaremos en las regionales. Y también la lista de los coros con los que competiremos.- dijo el señor shuester dejando su maletín sobre el piano.

Kurt saco su libreta para apuntar las canciones. Rachel lo miro extraño. -Eres un poco raro.- el castaño iba a decir algo pero la morena volteo su rostro y miro al señor shuester con una sonrisa; dejando al castaño con la boca abierta.

-No le hagas caso.- le dijo mercedes que kurt solo sonrió en respuesta.

Mientras el señor shuester decía las canciones, kurt las apuntaba en su libreta. Después apunto los nombres de los coros con los que competirían. Cuando escucho el nombre del coro llamado "Warblers" de la Academia Dalton. Lo dejo sorprendido. Era un coro lleno de Maestros Dominantes.

Jamás había escuchado que un coro estuviera formado de Maestros Dominantes y mucho menos una escuela completa. ¿Acaso los amos reclamaban a otros amos?

Una gran curiosidad se apodero de kurt. Estaba demasiado intrigado. Apunto el nombre de la escuela en su libreta. Alzo su mirada cuando escucho a Puckerman hablar:

-Una escuela Gay de Maestros Domiantes. Es muy sorprendente. ¿No creen?- dijo puckerman. Todos asintieron menos kurt que lo miraba seriamente.

-Supongo que lo son.- comento Finn alzándose de hombros.

-Sí, lo son y tal vez kurt podría espiarlos y así conseguirse que uno de ellos lo reclame el día de la graduación.- Puckerman miro a Kurt y continuó.- ¿Que dices Kurt?

-Bueno, en sus sueños. Porque, McKinley no está familiarizado con ninguna otra escuela.- comento Rachel viendo como el señor shuester asintió.

-Así es

-Apuesto que su Dominio es mejor que el de un simple perdedor de Lima. ¿No crees Noah?- dijo Santana haciendo enojar a puckerman. Kurt miro a Santana. ¿Por qué lo había defendido? A veces no entendía a la latina, otras veces se burlaba de él y otras lo defendía?

Era completamente raro.

-Además yo no creo que nadie reclame a kurt,- Las palabras de rachel lastimaron al castaño quien solo pudo bajar su mirada. Tal vez y rachel tenía razón.- lo siento, pero solo digo la verdad.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eres la persona más odiosa de este mundo,- le dijo Santana,- Y yo sinceramente no creo que nadie te reclame. Eres horrible.

Rachel comenzó a reír desconcentrando a todos. Kurt alzo su mirada y santana alzo una ceja. -¿Que están gracioso?

- Para tu información. He sido pedida,- dijo rachel, haciendo que todos la miraran curiosos. Finn era el más interesado en saber quien se había atrevido hacerlo.

-¿Quien?- pregunto santana con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Jesse St. James el líder de Vocal Adrenalina. El me ha pedido.- santana rodo sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. Solo se cruzo de brazos con enojo.

-¡Suficiente!,- grito el señor shuester molesto.- Puckerman, Rachel y Santana. Quiero hablar con ustedes después de clase.- los tres chicos asintieron y rodaron sus ojos aburridamente.

* * *

Kurt camino hacia el estacionamiento y espero a que finn apareciera para ir a casa. Estaba casi seguro que su hermanastro estaba con rachel. No podía creer que finn estuviera enamorado de ella. Rachel era muy grosera e hiriente. ¿Por qué finn quería reclamarla? Ni siquiera quería pensar si rachel aceptara.

Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no sucedería, ya que la morena ya había sido pedida. Kurt no lograba entender ¿Como había sido pedida por un Maestro Dominante de diferente escuela? Ella misma había dicho que Mackinley no estaba Familiarizado con otras escuelas.

De pronto vio a finn caminar hacia él, con su estúpida sonrisa. Negó y se cruzo de brazos con enojo. No puede ser -pensó el castaño.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome?- pregunto el más alto mientras le abría la puerta del carro.

-No, como crees- dijo en el castaño sarcásticamente.

-...Oh- kurt rodo sus ojos y se metió al carro.

* * *

Se sentía un poco molesto, estresado, irritado, y todo sinónimo que tuviera que ver con mal humor, llevaba dos horas así y no sabía qué hacer, había recorrido cada maldita escuela de westerville, y no podía creer que no había encontrado lo que buscaba.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto jeff su mejor amigo.

Jeff, estaba demasiado cansado de correr cada maldito pasillo de Carmen High School. Suspiro cansado al darse cuenta que blaine no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo; y honestamente no lo sabía.

-Sí, eso creo,- respondió blaine aburridamente.- ninguno me interesa.- dijo mirando a un par de chicos con indiferencia.

-Bien, tenemos que irnos.- dijo jeff sacando su teléfono para márcale a Erick el chofer que los recogiera.

-...Espera,- lo detuvo blaine,- ¿Crees que podríamos ir a McKinley High? No sé, echar un vistazo.- Jeff lo miro seriamente y negó. -Sabes muy bien que no podemos ir a esa escuela.- le recordó.

-Sí, lo sé, pero,- dijo blaine con una mueca.- Me gustaría ir.

-...Blaine,- dijo el rubio.-No creo que sea lo correcto. A tu padre no le gustara enterarse que su hijo visito esa escuela.

Blaine solo asintió tristemente. -Tienes razón;- el moreno miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban solos en el pasillo. Miro a jeff nuevamente y hablo:- ¿Qué le diré a mi padre? ¿Que no encontré a mi esclavo? ¿Eso le diré?

Jeff sabía lo difícil que había sido para blane convencer a James de dejarlo buscar por su propia cuenta a su esclavo. Y si blaine llegaba con las manos vacías; sabían que james actuaria rápido.

-¿Que podemos hacer? Tu padre fue muy claro. Tienes prohibido ir McKinley High. Ellos no son como nosotros, y lo sabes perfectamente bien, blaine. Además tengo entendido que solo son 'Heterosexuales"- dijo jeff mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del moreno.

William McKinley High School sin duda no era la escuela más elegante y todo el mundo lo sabían a la perfección. Era una escuela de clase baja; lo único bueno de McKinley eras sus esclavos (a). Sí, eso era lo único bueno que tenían. La razón por lo cual James Anderson tenía prohibido visitar esa estúpida escuela era porque sus esclavos (a); no eran de sangre pura. Cualquier Dominante de esa escuela podía ser un maldito rebelde, y no respetaban las reglas e incluso podían meterse con un esclavo antes de la reclamación. Eso para james era absolutamente asqueroso.

No podían hablar mal de sus esclavos. Los esclavos de McKinley High estaban muy bien entrenados. Para el día en que su Amo llegara a reclamarlos. No había escuelas que no estuvieran interesados en los esclavos de McKinley. El único problema era que McKinley no estaba familiarizado con otras escuelas. Si por alguna razón algún Dominante de otra escuela ponía una mano sobre uno de sus esclavos; rápidamente eran denunciados en la Asociación de Maestros.

Lo consideraban un delito. Al menos que se hiciera un acuerdo con la Asociación de Maestros. Por si algún Maestro Dominante quería reclamar a algún esclavo de su escuela. Pero era muy difícil que eso sucediera ya que iba en contra de las reglas. Solo las familias que tenían dinero podían hacerlo.

Blaine no sabía cómo decirle a su padre que no había podido encontrar a su esclavo. Ningún esclavo le había llamado la atención. Eran demasiados tontos para blaine. El quería a alguien totalmente diferente alguien al que sintiera inmensas ganas de reclamar y dominar. Si, no podía negar que las escuelas que había visitado tuvieran esclavos guapos. Pero no estaban lo suficientemente entrenados.

Todavía tenían miedo de poder dar una simple mamada. Blaine había probado con un chico. Noto el miedo en sus ojos; cuando le había ordenado que se la chupara. Blaine solo pudo reírse y salir del aula. Blaine temía que si no lo obedecieran no podría controlarse y no quería dañar.

No todavía.

-Puedes esperar el próximo año. Habrá nuevos chicos y tal vez, y conozcas a alguien que en verdad te agrade,- Le dijo Jeff,- Puedes hablarlo con tu padre.- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- dijo blaine recostándose en su cama. Miro hacia el techo y cerro sus ojos. Jeff odiaba ver a su mejor amigo así. Pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Blaine había rechazado a cada chico que le había presentado de cada escuela.

Jeff observo como la mano de blaine iba hacia su pantalón. Si, seguramente se iba a masturbar.

-Bueno, te espero abajo, ya sabes... Daremos la Bienvenida a los Nuevos estudiantes, y quizás sea la última vez que hagamos ese tipo de cosas. La graduación se acerca y...- solo vio como blaine levantaba su otra mano y movía su dedo en afirmación.

-Ok- jeff salió de la habitación y dejo que blaine se masturbara a gusto.

* * *

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era en contra de las reglas. No podía presentarse en cualquiera escuela así como así. Pero su curiosidad por conocer el interior de Dalton y a sus estudiantes podía más que obedecer una simple regla.

Kurt miro al guardia que estaba tan entretenido revisando algo en su celular. No estaba muy seguro, pero seguramente estaba revisando su Facebook.

Entro lentamente y noto que el guardia ni siquiera lo miro. Estaba tan ocupado en su celular que ni siquiera se daría cuenta si unos ladrones se meterían a robar.

Kurt bajo las escaleras, y no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado por el lujo que tenia Dalton. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de una multitud.

¡Whoa!

Algo estaba pasando y tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba. Sin pensarlo, extendió su mano hacia el chico frente a él. Las yemas de sus dedos apenas habían tocado la chaqueta del chico; se dio cuenta que si lo había tocado. El castaño retiro su mano con rapidez, rezando que el chico no se molestara por haberlo detenido.

-Disculpe, Em, hola,- dijo en voz baja.

El chico se dio la vuelta y kurt se quedo sin habla. El chico era precioso. Tenía su pelo grueso, rizado y oscuro; sus ojos color avellana eran tan lindos. Era un poco más bajo que él, y el uniforme de Dalton le quedaba bastante bien.

El chico miro a kurt, y kurt continuó- ¿Puedo... Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Soy nuevo aquí.

A blaine la respiración se le paralizó. Un precioso ángel había caído del cielo, y le estaba hablando. Solo a él. Tenía el cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, la hermosa piel de porcelana contrastaba con el intenso azul de sus ojos, una nariz tan bella y fina, los labios rosas invitaban a ser besados. Era jodidamente hermoso. Blaine no estaba seguro si el chico era un Maestro Dominante. ¿Un maestro dominante no podía reclamar a otro maestro dominante, cierto?

Blaine sabía que el hermoso ángel le había dicho una mentira. La chaqueta que llevaba puesta era un buen intento para disimular que era un estudiante de Dalton.

No sabía a qué juego estaba jugando el hermoso ángel, pero él estaba más que dispuesto a seguirle el juego. -Mi nombre es Blaine.- le dijo extendiéndole la mano. El hermoso ángel parecía momentáneamente aturdido antes de tomar con cautela la mano de blaine.

En cuanto sus manos se tocaron una fuerte corriente eléctrica, recorrió sus cuerpos. Blaine notó el lindo tonó cereza que se formaba en las mejillas del castaño. Esto le pareció condenadamente adorable.

Entonces fue cuando blaine notó el lindo tatuaje en forma de mariposa de un color rojo intenso en la muñeca de Kurt.

Era un esclavo

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno. Kurt era un esclavo. Un esclavo. ¡Gracias dios!- pensó blaine sin dejar mirar su muñeca.

-K-kurt,- le respondió el castaño con timidez.- Uh, e-entonces, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto kurt, dejando caer la mano de blaine.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de blaine. Bueno, definitivamente kurt no era ningún estudiante de Dalton.

-Los Warblers,- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Darán la bienvenida a los nuevos Maestros Dominantes.- Kurt no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-Así que, espere, dijo maestros dominantes? ¿Ningún esclavo?

Blaine alzo una ceja. Todos sabían que la Academia Dalton era una escuela especialmente para Maestros Dominantes. No había ningún esclavo. Por ellos los alumnos visitaban las escuelas para buscar a su esclavo. Dalton se encargaba de enseñarles lo que significaba ser un Maestro Dominante.

-Vamos- dijo agarrando la mano de kurt y tirando de él. Pudo sentir a kurt sobresaltarse ante el contacto de su mano. Blaine frunció el ceño. Pero no dijo nada.

Mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de Dalton. Kurt observaba con asombro las grandes pinturas, y blaine solo sonreía.

Blaine abrió las grandes puertas, y arrastro a kurt a dentro de la habitación. Kurt se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su atuendo se diferenciaba con los demás estudiantes.

-...Oh... Me siento un poco incomodo.- dijo kurt dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

Blaine le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva. -La próxima vez, no olvides tu chaqueta. Lindo esclavo.- kurt miro sorprendido. ¿Acababa de decirle esclavo? ¿Blaine se había dado cuenta que era un esclavo? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué iba hacer?

-Ahora si me disculpas, daré la bienvenida a mis hermanos.- blaine le dijo guiñándole el ojo, y se dio la vuelta. Se acerco a sus amigos y comenzó a cantar Teenage Dream de Katty Perry.

Blaine no podía dejar de mirar a kurt. No tenía idea de lo que hacía en Dalton. Pero algo que si sabía muy bien, que había encontrado a su esclavo.

Y no pensaba dejarlo ir tan rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-Aquí tienes,- kurt tomo el café que blaine le entregaba-Gracias, señor- lo puso sobre la mesita y miro hacia los tres chicos.

-¿Que hace un lindo esclavo en Dalton? ¿Acaso no sabe que está en la boca del lobo?- pregunto blaine dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café.

Kurt lo miro nerviosamente. No sabía exactamente que responder,- ... Yo... Um, lo siento, señor- se disculpó- No sé- mintió y blaine lo noto.

Blaine estaba disfrutando cada mentira que decía el castaño. Porque eso significaba que muy pronto lo castigaría y muy duro por haberle mentido.

Tres malditas veces.

Pero todo iba hacer a su debido tiempo.

Cálmate blaine

-Ok,- dijo el moreno.- ¿Tienes algo que decir? No sé, cualquier otra cosa.

Kurt asintió en respuesta.-Si, hay algo, señor...

-Bien, adelante.- le dijeron los tres chicos.

-¿Ustedes tres son maestros dominantes?,- pregunto con curiosidad.- ¿Son Gays? ¿Ustedes se reclaman entre ustedes?

Escucho como los tres chicos soltaban una enorme carcajada. Solo pudo encogerse en su asiento y morderse su labio inferior.

¿Había dicho algo malo

¿Por qué se habían burlado?

-Uh, no, - dijo blaine,- así no funciona. Además David y Wes tienen novias. Y yo, bueno, yo soy Gay.- kurt lo miro rápidamente cuando dijo que era Gay.

-Lo siento, en Mackinley. Soy el único chico Gay. Así que, cuando escuche que competiríamos con el coro llamado los "Warblers" de la Academia Dalton... y eran Maestros Dominantes... -Sentiste curiosidad.- agregó blaine.

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa y dijo en un susurro.-Si, señor

¡Joder!

Kurt era tan sumiso.

El moreno miro a sus amigos, y les hizo una pequeña señal de que lo dejaran solo con kurt. Sus amigos se levantaron y se despidieron del castaño, diciéndole que les gustaría volver a verlo. Cuando los vio desaparecer por el pasillo; blaine miro a kurt con una sonrisa.

Al fin solos

Blaine se acerco un poco más hacia al castaño-... Kurt,- lo llamo.- Mírame

El castaño levanto su mirada encontrándose con ese par de ojos color avellana.

-...S-sí, señor- titubeó

-Quiero que me respondas con la verdad,- kurt asintió con nerviosismo.

-¿A un sigues siendo virgen? ¿Estás siendo pedido? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Kurt respondió cada pregunta que blaine le había hecho. Le dijo que a un era virgen con un enorme sonrojo, y también le dijo que no había sido pedido. Pero le conto sobre Karofsky, y el acoso hacia su persona. Y la obsesión que tenía por reclamarlo. Pudo notar como el rostro de blaine se endurecía y sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros. No sabía exactamente como interpretarlo. Pero sabía que no era algo bueno. También le dijo que tenía diecisiete años y que muy pronto cumpliría su mayoría de edad.

-Perfecto.- fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno antes de levantarse y agarrar la mano de kurt, para llevarlo a su habitación. Quería probar que MacKiley era buena escuela como decían; y que kurt era un muy buen esclavo.

* * *

-Dave, estará suspendido por acoso sexual, una semana.- dijo Sue entregándole el papel a Paul Karofsky para que firmara.

Paul Karofsky tomo el papel entre sus manos y miro a Dave quien se alzaba de hombros como si nada. Firmo el papel furiosamente y se lo devolvió a la entrenadora. -Aquí tiene- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Espero que esta semana en casa, pienses un poco antes de poner tus manos sobre algún otro esclavo, Dave,- dijo Sue bastante molesta. -No está bien.

-¿Me permite?- dijo Paul alzando su mano, mientras miraba hacia el director figgins que asintió.

-Entrenadora, Dave, está haciendo su trabajo; como todo Amo. Escoger a su esclavo. El ha escogido. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.- dijo Paul encogiéndose de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa que no le agrado para nada a Sue.

-Pero eso no le da derecho a poner una mano sobre uno de ellos, y usted señor Karosky, lo sabe perfectamente bien, ¿No es así?- pregunto Sue alzando una ceja acusadora que el señor Karofsky trago grueso mientras se aflojaba un poco su corbata.

-Creo que usted está exagerando, este chico es un esclavo cualquiera. No es como si fuera a quedar embarazado como esa chica... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Quinn Fabray?- dijo el Señor Karofsky mirando a su hijo quien asintió con una mueca.

-La sumisión de Hummel es muy diferente a los demás esclavos. El puede escoger a quien servirle el resto de su vida.- dijo Sue,- y solo él puede escoger si desea ser reclamado y dominado por Dave

Dave estaba bastante enojado. ¿Así que la marica de hummel se había quejado con ella? Muy bien. El se encargaría de hacerle saber que es mejor cerrar la puta boca. No iba a permitir que por su maldita culpa le prohibieran reclamarlo.

-Bueno, eso lo podríamos arreglar con la familia del esclavo. ¿No cree director figgins?- Paul se dirigió hacia el director quien solo volvió asentir.

¿Acaso era lo único que sabía hacer figgins?

Sue los miro molesta- Le recuerdo señor Karofsky, que soy la entrenadora de esclavos. Mi opinión también cuenta. Y yo decido si se hace una reunión con los padres del esclavo.- les recordó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dave empuño sus manos y Paul intento calmarlo. Sue negó con desaprobación al darse cuenta de la actitud del chico.

Tenía miedo. Demasiado miedo. No sabía como fuera hacer tratado Kurt si Dave lo reclamara. Negó con rapidez, eso no lo iba a permitir. De ninguna manera.

-Tiene toda la razón. Me disculpo si la ofendí.- Sue lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero asintió.

Dave estaba bastante seguro que kurt se las pagaría. El jodido marica no sabía lo que había hecho. Pero el se encargaría de recordarle quien era Dave Karofsky.

* * *

-Papa, yo lo quiero, lo deseo tanto,- dijo dave respirando con dificultad sin dejar de llorar.- Por favor, haz que sea mío.

Paul podía ver el profundo anhelo que su hijo tenía por reclamar a ese chico y también la posesividad.

-Muy bien. Esto será lo que haremos. Quiero que cuando regreses a clases, molestes al jodido mocoso. Para que así, corra hacia esa estúpida entrenadora, y entonces ella no tendrá mas remedio que hacer una otra reunión por acoso sexual. Entonces ahí, yo podre hablar con el padre. Y será tuyo.

Lo prometo.

Dave abrazo a su padre con todas sus fuerzas. Paul sonrió. -Gracias papa- dijo dave sin poder creer que su padre fuera un maldito genio.-De nada, hijo.

No podía esperar para enterrarse en el culo de hummel, y que esos deliciosos labios color rosa se deslizara alrededor de todo su pene.

A Karofsky le fascinaba molestarlo. Le gustaba empujarlo contra los casilleros. Le gustaba escuchar sus chillidos de dolor. Pero lo que más le gustaba era ver el miedo y la angustia en esos preciosos ojos azules.

Lo hacía volverse completamente loco y ponerse duro como una maldita roca. Tenía tantas ganas de reclamar a hummel, de cogérselo. El quería a kurt. Lo ansiaba tanto. Que haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo bajo su control e incluso mataría si fuera necesario.

* * *

Sue camino hacia su oficina y encontró a Santana discutiendo con Becky, y honestamente no le interesaba saber de que discutían, se callaron cuando escucharon como la puerta se cerraba fuertemente. Ambas chicas voltearon a verla.

-¿Quería verme?- pregunto Santana.

-Sí, quiero que vigiles a porcelana- le dijo Sue mientras tomaba asiento.

Santana alzo una ceja. -Creo que usted, señora; me está confundiendo.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no te estoy confundiendo. He dicho que quiero que vigiles a Kurt,- dijo Sue.- Eso es todo.

-No soy una niñera, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, y créame, señora; que cuidar a bebés como Lady Hummel no está en mi lista- Dijo Santana bastante molesta por lo que Sue le pedía.- No voy hacerlo.

Sue la miro con los ojos entrecerrados,-¿Estás segura?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Santana asintió con una sonrisa. -Así es- respondió la latina.

-Muy bien. Estas fuera de las cheerios. Ya no eres capitana. Así que, adiós.- dijo Sue con una sonrisa divertida.

-Eso es injusto,-dijo Santana bastante molesta.-Usted no puede hacerme eso

-Sí, sí puedo. Y como ya no eres parte de los cheerios, tendré que decirle a Quinn Fabray que se encargue de nuevo

Santana negó rápidamente. -Está bien.-dijo la chica- Voy a cuidar de kurt.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sue.

-Perfecto.- murmuro

* * *

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No- le respondió el precioso ángel

-¿Como se llama tu entrenador?

-Sue Sylvester

Blaine alzo una ceja sorprendido. ¿Así que kurt tenia una entrenadora? es Magnifico- pensó blaine.

Cada esclavo por lo regular tenía un entrenador, alguien que se encargara de mostrarles como servirle a su Amo. Blaine siempre se fijaba de los entrenadores de los esclavos. Las escuelas que había visitado tenían uno. Pero... No estaban lo suficientemente entrenados y Carmen High School sin duda era la más pésima.

Cada maldito año cambiaban de entrenador. Por eso sus esclavos tenían miedo de dar una simple mamada. No estaban siendo entrenados correctamente. Sus esclavos estaban siendo entrenados por un simple estudiante. ¡Un maldito estudiante! Estaba en contra de las reglas. Y Sin duda más tarde investigaría sobre la entrenadora de Kurt:

Sue Sylvester

Blaine llevo sus manos hacia su pantalón, y desabrocho el botón; bajo su cremallera, y observo al castaño que se encontraba sentado en su cama, mirándolo con atención.- ¿Sabes dar una mamada?- pregunto el moreno bajándose su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, liberando su pene, agarro su creciente erección; y lo miro.

-Sí, señor

Blaine miro al castaño asentir sin nada de miedo o nerviosismo. Kurt no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver el tamaño del pene de Blaine.

¡Whoa!

Era demasiado grande

Blaine comenzó acariciarse lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

No tenía miedo.

Eso le gustaba.

Y

Mucho.

Kurt se levanto y se acerco hacia blaine, lo miro por unos segundos antes de arrodillarse. Blaine sonrió y acaricio el cabello castaño invitándolo hacerlo. Kurt lentamente tomo el pene del moreno entre sus manos era grueso y duro y poco a poco comenzó a mover su mano de arriba y abajo, se humedeció sus labios; para probar ese hermoso pene.

Beso la punta un par de veces y después lo llevo a su boca, y blaine se quedo fascinado mirando la forma en que los labios de Kurt se envolvían alrededor de su pene.

Observo como la lengua de kurt pasaba una y otra vez; para después meterlo en su pequeña y deliciosa boca. El castaño acariciaba sus bolas haciéndolo ronronear; kurt chupo y succiono duro.

Blaine cerró sus ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras agarraba el cabello de Kurt.

-Oh... Mierda... Así... Así... kurt...

La boca de Kurt lo estaba llevando al paraíso; el castaño le estaba dando una de las mejores mamadas.

Era bastante bueno.

Lo hacía sentir también.

Tan diferente.

Su lengua era exquisita.

Kurt sonrió, y dio un par chupadas más, y se alejo antes de que blaine explotara en cualquier momento en su boca. No estaba listo para tragar. No era que tuviera miedo. La entrenadora Sue todavía no les había enseñado ese tema. Los ojos de kurt se abrieron enormes, cuando vio el chorro de semen gotear hacia al piso.

¿Acababa de hacer venirse a un Maestro Dominante?

Era su primera masturbación.

¡Lo había hecho!

Blaine miró a kurt y le sonrió. Embarro un poco de semen y levantó su dedo.- ¿Quieres probar?

Kurt se mordió su labio inferior

Quería probar

Quería saber a qué sabia

Necesitaba hacerlo

- Si- dijo en un susurro.

Blaine se acerco hacia a kurt, y puso su dedo sobre sus labios; antes de ingresarlo en su pequeña boca. Kurt sin dejar de mirarlo abrió un poco más su boca, y lo chupo suavemente. Se sorprendió un poco por el sabor.

No estaba nada mal.

Le gustaba

Blaine observaba a kurt chupar, estaba completamente impresionado con kurt. Al instante, sintió una oleada de placer y excitación recorriéndole el cuerpo por completo. Si, definitivamente quería a kurt como su esclavo.

Lentamente retiro su dedo de los labios del castaño; para después llevarlo a su boca y lamerlo. Kurt se le quedo mirando un poco sorprendido. De pronto se tapo la boca, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Había roto una regla.

Le había dado una mamada a alguien.

Y

Había probado su semen.

**Flash Back**

-Está prohibido tener alguna práctica sexual antes de la reclamación. No está permitido.

Kurt asintió y lo apunto en su libreta. De pronto vio a Quinn alzar su mano. La entrenadora le dio la palabra.

-¿Qué pasa si se llegase a romper esa regla?

Sue la miro seriamente antes de responder.- Serán castigados. Y créanme que se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho.

Kurt la miro con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Volteo, y vio como Quinn asentía y lo apuntaba en su libreta con rapidez.

**Flash Back **

Kurt negó rápidamente, -Lo siento, señor, tengo que irme.-le dijo caminando hacia la puerta; y antes de que la abriera y saliera. Sintió como era tomado fuertemente del brazo.

-...espera,- dijo blaine,- ¿qué pasa?-le preguntó confundido.

-Fue un error- susurro kurt sin mirarlo. Blaine lo miro extraño, y volteo lentamente el rostro del castaño e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Los ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. No entendía que le estaba pasando y a decir verdad no les estaba gustando verlo así.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No debí habérsela chupado. No tengo permitido hacerlo.- le dijo asustado. Blaine lo soltó y se subió su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, y miro al castaño de nuevo; esta vez un poco confundido.

¿Acaso se había arrepentido?

¿Había dicho que no tenía permitido hacerlo?

¿De qué diablos hablaba?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tienes permitido hacerlo?,- le dijo mientras se abrochaba su pantalón.- Respóndeme!

Kurt se asusto por el tono tan fuerte de voz.

-Mi entrenadora Sue, dijo que no podíamos hacer ningún acto sexual—no sin antes haber sido reclamados. Y yo acabo de romper su regla...

Kurt miro a blaine y continuó.- Por favor... Por favor... No me acuse... Señor... Yo...

Blaine negó y acunó con dulzura el rostro del castaño entre sus manos.-Yo no le diré a nadie,- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Este será nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto. ¿De acuerdo?- kurt lo miro y asintió tímidamente.

-Está bien.

Blaine lo soltó y agarro la muñeca del castaño con suavidad donde se encontraba ese pequeño y precioso tatuaje en forma de mariposa. La acaricio con ternura antes de besarla con delicadeza. Kurt sintió un agradable cosquilleo cuando sintió los labios de blaine presionarse sobre la piel de su muñeca.

Él soltó un pequeño quejidito.

Blaine lo miro a los ojos con ternura al escucharlo.- Confía en mi. Solo hazlo. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes confiar en mí, Kurt?

Algo en los ojos de Blaine le decían que podría confiar en él. Que nunca trataría de abusar de él. Que lo hiciera. Que se entregara por completo.

-Sí..., si confió en usted, señor.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-... ¿Quieres repetirlo?- dijo blaine mientras guiaba la mano del castaño hacia su entrepierna moviéndola de arriba y hacia abajo. Kurt sintió como blaine se ponía duro como maldita roca y no sabía que decir o que hacer, sinceramente tenía muchas ganas de volver a mamársela. Miro al moreno y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí quiero, señor

-Perfecto- fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno antes de ver a kurt arrodillarse y bajarle sus pantalones de un tirón.

**N/A: **Ay, kurt, que vamos hacer contigo, bebé, acabas de cometer un acto sexual antes de ser reclamado. Eso va en contra de las reglas y lo sabes, hermoso.

**N/A 2: **La actualización del fic, será todos los miércoles :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene abuso y maltrato fisíco

Habían pasado cinco semanas y blaine estaba fascinado con Kurt. Lo volvía completamente loco. ¡Era un hecho! Quería a kurt como su esclavo

Y

Estaba enamorado. Enamorado de kurt. Kurt lo hacia completamente feliz. Amaba todo de él. Amaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su dulce olor a vainilla, su precioso sonrojo; cuando le decía lo hermoso que era. Su perfecta sumisión. Como Maestro Dominante había escogido.

Blaine Anderson quería a Kurt Hummel

Lo deseaba tanto...

Sabia muy bien que tenia que controlarse. Tenia que hacerlo. Pero kurt no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Kurt siempre quería chupársela. No tenia ningún problema con eso. De verdad que no lo tenia, pero el quería más. A kurt le gustaba provocarlo. Blaine tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo suyo. De tocarlo, acariciarlo... Pero no podía. No aún. Tenia que respetar las malditas reglas. Por supuesto que kurt SI podía tocarlo cuando quisiera. Por que el se lo había permitido. Amaba esa regla de Dalton.

_La regla del capitulo 18._

Los maestros pueden permitir ser tocados por su esclavo una vez que fuera el indicado para servirles...

Kurt era el indicado para servirle

Pero el NO PODÍA tocar a kurt de la manera en que quería No estaba permitido. Si, por alguna razón; él tocaba a kurt. Podía ser denunciado a la Asociación de Maestros.

Era un delito.

Kurt todo dulce y tierno le acariciaba su mejilla y le decía que él no iba a decirle a nadie. Que no se preocupara. Pero blaine no estaba muy seguro. Así que no lo hacia; no tocaba a kurt. Para nada. Ni siquiera lo había intentado besar y vaya que deseaba hacerlo, esos labios lo llamaban como un maldito imán, pero...

Quería esperar hasta el día de la reclamación.

TODO tenia que ser perfecto

Algunas reglas de Dalton era iguales a las de McKinley. Solo excepto por una. Que Kurt no tenia permitido tocarlo. Pero nadie tenia que saberlo. Era un poco curioso y divertido. Las reglas eran un poquito al revés, bueno, no tanto.

A blaine le encantaba la maldita confianza que kurt tenia para romper las reglas. Sin importarle ser castigado. Kurt sin duda era un esclavo muy rebelde. Claro, que eso muy pronto iba a terminar, por que que el iba a enseñarle a respetar las reglas. Pero todo tiene su tiempo.

Blaine le había sacado información a kurt, sobre su entrenadora. No mucha. Al parecer la mujer era muy protectora de kurt. Estaba bastante interesado en conocerla. Sue Sylvester era una gran mujer Dominante. Kurt hablaba maravillas de ella y eso hacia que tuviera más ganas de conocerla. Sabia que muy pronto tendría el gusto de conocerla. Cuando se hiciera la reunión...

Blaine también se había puesto a investigar sobre este chico Karofsky. Quería saber quien era y que haría con ese estúpido. Quería saberlo personalmente, pero no era un estúpido. Tenia que saber como hacer las cosas. No ibas a permitir que ese imbécil pensara en reclamar a Kurt. Tan solo recordar cuando su ángel le decía que lo seguía acosando; lo hacia enfurecer. El castaño llegaba llorando diciéndole que Karofsky siempre le dejaba claro que iba a reclamarlo.

NO

Kurt iba a ser suyo.

Blaine lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que no se preocupara que el iba a reclamarlo. Que le pertenecía. Solo a el.

-Voy a reclamarte cuando cumplas los dieciocho años. Voy a reclamarte y seras mi esclavo. Lo juro. Solo mio. MIO. NO de ese estúpido. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Lo promete

-Lo prometo

Blaine no habia intentado nada todavia contra Karofsky. Todavia no era el momento. Sabia que todo podia irse a la mierda si se enteraban de su relación con kurt.

Blaine decidió decirle a su mejor amigo sobre kurt. Se había imaginado que Jeff lo felicitaría por haber encontrado a su esclavo después de haber recorrido cada maldita escuela de Westerville. Pero en cambio el rubio estaba furioso; cuando le había dicho que kurt pertenecía a McKinley; y más cuando le dijo que el castaño le había dado una mamada.

-¡¿Acaso estas loco?! ¡¿Como pudiste hacer eso?!

-¿Que? ¿Hacer que?

-McKinley NO esta dentro del circulo y lo sabes muy bien. No debiste hacer ese "tipo de prueba" con eso esclavo. Dime, que no estarás pensando en reclamarlo. Blaine rodó sus ojos, y jeff lo notó. -No estarás pensando en reclamarlo, verdad?- repitió de nuevo.

El moreno soltó una carcajada. El rubio lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Que están gracioso?

-Sabes Jeff, yo puedo reclamar a quien yo quiera, incluso si no esta dentro del "circulo" y también puedo hacer cualquier "tipo de pruebas" y sabes que?- el moreno hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar.- quiero a Kurt Hummel como mi esclavo y nadie va a impedírmelo.

-No!, blaine, a sí no son las cosas. Si, claro. Puedes reclamar a quien tu quieras, lo se. Pero NO aun esclavo de McKinley, y lo sabes perfectamente bien. ¿A que estas jugando?

Blaine solo lo miro sin decir nada. Jeff siempre tenia la puta razón. Odiaba cuando el rubio la tenia.

Jeff estaba bastante confundido. ¿Por que interesarse en un esclavo de Mckinley? Por que McKinley? Además ¿No se suponía que McKinley era una escuela heterosexual? Tenia que averiguar sobre este chico más tarde.

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada

-Bueno, Si, no es así ... ¿Cuando piensas decírselo a tu padre?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

James seguro no iba a permitir que reclamara a un esclavo de esa asquerosa escuela como el decía; blaine todavía no había pensado decirle nada. Por que seguro su padre se encargaría de intervenir y conseguirle un esclavo; pero si no le decía nada sobre kurt. Sabia que Jeff lo haría tarde o temprano. Así que, no tenia otra opción.

Blaine tenia que ser completamente astuto. No podía poner a su padre de su enemigo. No ahora que necesitaba su ayuda. Su padre tenia amigos en la Asociación de Maestros y uno de ellos era Richard Lincoln era uno de los lideres y por supuesto era el mejor amigo de James Anderson. Richard y su padre era amigos desde la preparatoria. Ambos se hicieron muy unidos por alguna razón.

Richard podía hacer que Kurt fuera suyo sin importar que su escuela no estuviera dentro del circulo. Solo tenia que jugar muy bien. Cuando un Anderson quería algo; lo obtenían sin importar nada. Así de simple.

El dinero era lo mejor. Los Anderson eran asquerosamente ricos y muy poderosos. Toda la Asociación de Maestros lo sabían. Tal ves y a Richard le convendría muy bien ayudarlo. -Esta noche; y tu vendrás conmigo.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Jeff trago grueso y asintió lentamente- Ok

* * *

Más tarde blaine llego a su casa acompañado de Jeff. Noto que su casa estaba en completo silencio como siempre. Camino hacia la cocina donde vio a su madre cocinando, se acerco a ella y la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y lo lleno de besos por todas partes. Le pregunto por su padre; le dijo que quería hablar con el. Se sorprendió un poco cuando su madre le dijo que estaba en una pequeña junta con lo Asociación de Maestros en su oficina.

¿Que tipo de junta?

Blair no le quiso dar mas detalles, solo le dijo que esperara hasta mañana para poder hablar con el. Blaine se quedo mirando el cuello de su madre. Noto que no traía el collar de esclavitud. Jeff al parecer también lo noto.

¿Por que no lo traía puesto?

Algo estaba mal Ella solo traía puesto el brazalete. Eso significaba que tal vez...

No, eso seria imposible. Si, tal vez era una estupidez suya.

Blair no estaba siendo infeliz, cierto?

James no estaba pensando en reclamar a otra esclava o ¿Si?

Blaine no dijo nada. No quería enterarse de la vida de sus padres. Ese era problema de ellos. Era normal que un Maestro Dominante reclamara por segunda vez. Pero blaine podía ver en la mirada de su madre la tristeza y la soledad. El jamás le haria eso a kurt. Nunca.

¿Que estaba pasando?

Blair, se dio cuenta que blaine había notado que no traía su collar; solo le sonrió con dulzura y se alzo de hombros. -Así es esto. De pronto blaine vio entrar a Richard a la cocina. No podía estar mas feliz al verlo.

Esperen...

Algo estaba raro. ¿Que hacía richard en su casa; cuando no estaba su padre?

Miro a su madre y luego a richard. Era absolutamente extraño. Nego y decidio dejar eso para despues; ahora solo le importaba hablar sobre kurt.

-Hola Richard, ¿Como estas?

-Muy Bien, gracias y tu?

Blaine lo miro. ¿ Debía hablar con el primero?

Esta era su oportunidad. Después de todo Richard era el que trabajaba en la Asociación de Maestros. NO su padre. Bueno, su padre tenia el dinero. Se quedo pensativo por un momento.

Si, tenia que hablar con richard primero.

-Bien, Hey, richard ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Richard lo miro curioso pero asintió.-Si, claro

Richard y blaine salieron de cocina. Jeff se quedo ayudando a la señora Anderson a servir la cena. Caminaron hacia la biblioteca era el mejor lugar para hablar. Richard se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras blaine cerraba la puerta.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

Blaine respiro hondo y se armo de valor -he encontrado a mi esclavo

-Wow. Eso es bueno. A tu padre le gustara saberlo. ¿A que escuela pertenece?

Mierda.

La puta escuela. Si, claro.

-El pertenece a McKinley.- las cejas de richard se alzaron con rapidez

-¿McKinley?

-Si

Richard se acomodo en su asiento y lo miro.- Sabes blaine, es algo curioso y raro a la vez; puesto a que tu padre te advirtió sobre Mckinley ¿No es así?

Blaine asintió – Si, lo se

-¿Y?

-Voy a reclamarlo

Richard alzo una ceja sorprendido y se inclino hacia adelante- ¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente,- dijo blaine con seguridad.- voy hacerlo

Richard se rasco un poco la cabeza y miro de nuevo a Blaine. - Y supongo que yo soy la clave en todo esto, cierto?

-Así es

Richard podia notar claramente la maldita seguridad que blaine tenia, y honestamente le gustaba eso.

-¿Cual es su nombre?- dijo richard mirando seriamente a blaine

-Kurt Hummel

Hummel. Ese apellido se le hacia un poco conocido. Mmmm. Ahora que recuerda el mecánico que había arreglado su camioneta la semana pasada se llamaba Burt Hummel. Ese hombre podía ser el padre de este esclavo.

-Kurt Hummel ¿Huh?

Blaine no dijo nada. Sonrió y asintió.

-Voy ayudarte

Blaine miro a Richard con sorpresa. -¿Lo harás?

-Si, si lo haré. Pero quiero preguntarte algo primero.

Blaine solo asintió- Claro

-Las reglas de la Academia Dalton no son iguales a las de William Mckinley. Así que... ¿Ustedes no han tenido ningún acto sexual, verdad? Has seguido las reglas.

-Si- mintió

-Ok. Yo te sugiero que no le digas nada a tu padre. Mañana mismo podrías acompañarme a las oficinas y pedir la reclamación de Kurt. - Una hermosa y grande sonrisa se aparecio en rostro de blaine

-Gracias

-De nada.

Blaine le mando un mensaje de texto a kurt.

_"Hermoso, me gustaria verte hoy. Pero no puedo. Estoy en casa de mis padres."_

* * *

Hoy era el momento. Había esperado cinco semanas. ¡Cinco malditas semanas! La razón por la que había esperado tanto. Era porque quería que todo fuera perfecto. Hoy era el día perfecto para probar al lindo gatito de hummel; como su padre le había dicho. No había intentado nada. Ni siquiera había tratado de empujarlo contra los casilleros. Amaba cuando el castaño lloraba de la desesperación. Amaba cuando le rogaba que lo dejara. Karofsky se imaginaba que estaba desnudo con su pene entre sus manos y kurt arrodillado rogándole para chupársela. Mmm. Seria delicioso; honestamente el quería violar al gatito de hummel. Kurt, tenia la maldita culpa por usar ese tipo de pantalones ajustados. Ese culo le pertenencia. Tomarlo donde y cuando quisiera. Ese no era un problema o Si?

Hummel lo volvia completamente loco

Kurt Hummel era el mas hermoso esclavo marica de todo ohio.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho un par de risas. Se dio cuenta que era el imbécil de Puckerman con Hudson. No pudo evitar escuchar su conversación. Al parecer hudson estaba celoso por que un imbécil de mierda iba a reclamar a la enana de berry. Hudson era un completo imbécil. Si fuera el, seguro reclamaría a rachel a la fuerza. Así de simple. Como el lo iba hacer con Kurt.

¿Acaso el chico no tenia cerebro?

No, no lo tenia

Hudson era el rey de los idiotas.

¡Era un hecho!

* * *

Kurt se sintió un poco triste; cuando leyó el mensaje de blaine. Cerro su casillero. Tomo su bolso con una media sonrisa. Tenia clase de francés con la señorita Lorraine. Camino con tranquilidad por el pasillo; cuando de pronto sintió como era empujado con fuerza y chocaba contra la pared; y sintió como lo tomaban con fuerza de su brazos y se apoyaban en el.

-...Oh.. mi lindo gatito...

-... Por favor... Por favor...- dijo aterrado al escucharlo

Karofsky soltó una risita, y movió sus caderas contra el trasero del castaño.

-...Shh...- le susurro

Karofsky, con una mano tapo su boca y su otra mano; presiono su palma contra su entrepierna, moviendola de arriba abajo. Sintio como el castaño comenzaba a ponerse duro. Kurt apreto sus dientes y cerros sus ojos con fuerza. -Veo que te gusta- dijo karofsky

Kurt no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Su sumisión comenzó a responder sola, las lagrimas bajan silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Karofsky lo arrastro hacia los vestidores. Las clases habían comenzado, así que nadie podría molestarlos. La entrenadora Sue, estaba en la oficina de Figgins. No había ningún problema.

-Señor, suélteme!... Por favor...- pidió el castaño con voz seca y débil. De pronto sintió como era lanzado hacia al suelo con fuerza.

Karofsky, se apresuro a cerrar la puerta con llave. Kurt comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

¡ Cállate!

¡ Cállate!

¡ Cállate!

Karofsky, se desespero golpeándolo en la cara con su puño. Le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago. Kurt se doblo del dolor.

-...P-por favor

Dave se inclino hacia a el

-Cállate!, haré lo que quiera contigo. Todo. Lo que yo quiera ¿Entendiste?

Se acostó sobre el castaño y comenzó a besarle con hambre. Kurt, sentía asco y trataba de quitárselo de encima. -Déjeme en paz, suélteme - gritaba. Karofsky, le dio una tremenda bofetada volviendo abrirle el labio. Kurt, lloraba y le suplicaba que lo dejara en paz. Pero karofsky estaba tan ocupado en besarle y morderle en cuello. Que ni siquiera le importaba su malditas suplicas.

-... Por favor...

-¡Callate!

Kurt lo escupió en la cara. Esto hizo enfurecer a Karofsky quien no midió su fuerza dándole otro golpe desmayandolo al instante.

-¿Kurt?

Kurt no respondió.

-Kurt?, despierta.

Seguia sin responder

-Kurt! Kurt! Por favor despierta! Despierta!

Silencio.

-Despierta!

Mierda!

Mierda!

Mierda!

Karofsky miro a kurt. ¿Por que no despierta?

Kurt no se movía. Nada.

¿Que había hecho?

**NA: **Pobrecito de mi bebé u.u

Quería pedirles una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado. Pero... Uff... Tuve un pequeño problema con mi lap, se descompuso y bueno... ya se imaginaran ahí tenia los capítulos T_T, pero no se preocupen, lo bueno es que ya la arregle ;)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Por sus Favoritos y sus Follows. De verdad lo aprecio mucho. Me sacan una sonrisa cuando leo sus comentarios y lo que opinan.

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles con una nuevo capitulo =)

Besitos

Ely


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-Pensé que te acompañaría para hablar con el también. No para ayudarle a tu madre a servir la cena- dijo bastante molesto.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención.

-¿Y que fue lo que hablaste con richard?

-¿Curioso?

-Mucho- respondió el rubio

Blaine rió bajito y negó.

-Richard, va a ayudarme; mañana iré a la oficinas con el. Pediré la reclamación de Kurt.- le dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia su cama y revisaba si tenia algún mensaje del castaño; se dio cuenta que no tenia ninguno.

¿Acaso kurt no había recibido su mensaje?

¿Por que no le había contestado?

Esto hizo que comenzara a ponerse de mal humor.

Jeff, se dio cuenta del comportamiento de su amigo. -¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.- respondio blaine sin mirarlo. -...es solo que kurt no me ha respondido el mensaje

Jeff rodó sus ojos.

-Ya te contestara

-Eso espero.- dijo enviándole otro mensaje. Y eso esperaba. No quería comenzar a castigar

* * *

-Kurt! Kurt! Despierta! Despierta!

¡¿Que mierda había hecho?!

Tenia que salir lo antes posible de ahí. Miro a Hummel e hizo una pequeña mueca. -... Esto es tu culpa- dijo mientras se acomodaba su camisa. El gatito de hummel se lo merecía por provocarlo. Se mordió su labio inferior; no podía negar las ganas que tenia por tomarlo y hacerlo suyo. Pero no podía. Ya no en este momento.

Salio con rapidez y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

-¡Hey!

Había chocado con Santana quien callo sentada al suelo.

¡Mierda!

Estaba jodido. Lo sabia.

-¡Idiota!- le grito Santana viéndolo irse casi corriendo sin importarle que la había tirado. La latina se levanto furiosa y sacudió su falda. -¡ Estúpido!- gruño ya que el golpe si le había dolido.

Santana entro a los vestidores. De pronto lo que vio continuación la dejo horrorizada. Las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin ningún control. -...Kurt- susurro asustada.

Se tapo la boca al verlo de esa forma.

Kurt se encontraba tirado en el suelo con pequeños restos de sangre; su ojo derecho yacia hinchado y un poco morado. Su nariz sangraba. Tenia el labio partido. Su pomulo derecho se estaba formando un cardenal morado verdoso, que resaltaba horriblemente con la piel de porcelana. Pudo notar otros cardenales alrededor de su cuello; como si lo hubiera estado ahorcando; los demas se encontaban en su brazo isquierdo que al igual estaba hinchado y rojo

-...Kurt- la latina se arrodillo y con sus dedos temblorosos toco delicadamente la mano del castaño. -¡Dios mio, kurt!

Santana comenzó a gritar de la desesperación pidiendo ayuda, su grito era casi desgarrador que algunos estudiantes de McKinley se detuvieron en los pasillos.

-¡Kurt!

* * *

La espera la estaba matando. Necesitaba saber como se encontraba el castaño, estar sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, la estaba volviendo loca. A un no podía sacar las imágenes de su cabeza al ver a kurt de esa forma. De pronto sintió como tocaban su hombro levemente.

-El estará bien- rachel trato de animarla aunque en el fondo sabia que era pura hipocresía.

-Como si te importara- dijo apretando sus puños. - hipócrita

-Me importa el y mucho.

Santana, solo la miro sin decir nada. No era un buen momento para discutir con la enana de Berry. Santana suspiro cansada y se cruzo de brazos. Rachel se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Como sabes que fue Karofsky?

-Yo lo vi salir.- respondió

-La entrenadora Sue esta histérica.- comento la morena sin mirarla. -Nadie parecía conocerla. La asociación de Maestros ...

-Lo se- dijo Santana.

Rachel asintió y se callo. No quería arruinar las cosas. No este momento. Tal vez; y el castaño no eran muy buenos amigos, y no se llevaban muy bien. Pero eso no significaba que le gustaría verlo mal. Tenia que hacerle saber que ella no lo odiaba.

-¡¿Donde esta mi hijo?!

¡Quiero verlo!

Ambas chicas miraron al señor hummel gritarle a un par de enfermeras, mientras carole trataba de calmarlo. -¡¿Donde esta?!- gritaba al borde de la histeria. Santana se levanto, caminando hacia el. -Señor hummel...- intento decir la latina pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca y menos al verle así. De pronto sintió como su celular vibraba. Se dio cuenta que no era el suyo; si no el de kurt. Noto que era un mensaje, lo abrió y alzo una ceja.

"_Hermoso, ¿Por que no has contestado mis mensajes?"_

¿Quien era este chico?

* * *

-¿Por que tardan tanto?- gruño Finn desesperándose.

De pronto la puerta del hospital se abrió de golpe; dejando ver a un chico acompañado de otro. Burt, los vio acercarse a la recepción Uno de ellos preguntaba por su hijo. Burt, lo miro con curiosidad.

¿Quien era ese chico?

¿Como conocía a su hijo?

-Hola, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, estoy aquí para ver a mi novio ...

¿Novio?

Burt alzo una ceja

-¿Cual es su nombre?- pregunto la recepcionista.

-Kurt Hummel- dijo en un hilo de voz, sintió como sus manos le temblaban. La recepcionista asintió e ingreso el nombre en la computadora.

-Los familiares de Kurt Hummel. - Blaine se dio la vuelta cuando escucho el nombre de su ángel Blaine se acerco con rapidez al doctor preguntando por su hermoso e ignorando a la recepcionista.

¿El esta bien?

¿Puedo verlo?

Pregunto blaine respirando con dificultad.

El doctor alzo una ceja. -¿Usted es...

-Soy su novio

-Somos nosotros,- manifestó un hombre de aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco años -Burt Hummel ¿Como esta mi hijo?

Este hombre era el padre de su ángel.

-El esta bien- respondió el doctor cargando su ficha medica.- el chico tiene la nariz rota, tiene fracturadas las costillas, tiene algunos cortes y moretones... pero se pondrá bien.- finalizo el medico. El doctor noto la mirada asustada de Blaine. -El estará bien, tranquilo.- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de blaine.

La respiración del moreno se tranquilizo un poco.

-Pero... ¿estará bien?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Lo estará- contesto el doctor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No. El debe descansar. Podrán verlo después - dijo el doctor mirando hacia los familiares del chico. Blaine había olvidado que el padre de kurt estaba detrás de el.

Después de unas horas el medico les aviso que podían verlo. Jeff, trato de decirle a Blaine que dejara que el padre de kurt y su esposa entraran verlo primero y después el, pero blaine se negó. El quería ver a su ángel ya ni siquiera le importaba si entraba con sus padres. Jeff, se disculpo diciéndole que el lo esperaría afuera.

Burt, estaba desesperado ver a su hijo primero; pero miro al chico quien también lo estaba. Respiro hondo y se acerco a el. -Anda, ve tu.- los ojos de blaine se abrieron como platos. -Ve, no quiero arrepentirme, después podre verlo yo.- Blaine no lo pensó dos veces y asintió y siguió al medico no sin antes agradecerle al señor hummel por dejarlo entrar primero.

En cuanto blaine entro a la habitación se derrumbo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Kurt estaba conectado a una maquina. No podía soportarlo. No podía soportar ver a kurt así Su hermoso rostro tenia pequeños cortes y manchitas de moretones violetas; su ojo derecho estaba completamente morado.

Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
No one's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around.

-...Kurt- susurro acercandose

Esto no estaba pasando. Tenia que ser un maldito sueño. Su hermoso ángel no podía estar aquí. No podía.

Se acerco a el, y tomo asiento a su lado. Blaine miro su mano. Quería tocarlo, pero tenia miedo de hacerlo. No quería lastimarlo. No mas.

-...hermoso, estoy aquí...- murmuro.- lo siento... yo... juro que nunca voy a dejarte solo... lo prometo.

No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.

Lo tomo lentamente de la mano y noto que su mariposa había cambiado de color, a un negro oscuro pero brilloso; la miro curioso antes de llevarla hacia sus labios besándola suavemente.

-...Kurt ...Por favor... despierta... kurt...

Blaine se recostó con mucho cuidado a lado de kurt. Lo abrazo con delicadeza y rozo su nariz en el cuello su ángel.

-Te amo hermoso, te amo tanto... tanto... - dijo besandole delicadamente su cuello.

Las reglas ya no le importaban en absoluto.

Not to worry,  
whistle, I'll be there.

Blaine no se había dado que Burt lo había estado observando a través de la ventana de la habitación Burt, estaba bastante interesado en saber quien era este chico y como era que kurt lo conocía Este chico no era de McKinley. Definitivamente no lo era. Tenia que saber quien era. Tenia que hablar con el.

Mas tarde. Blaine se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera. No había querido pronunciar ninguna palabra. Solo observaba lo que se suponía ser los miembros del Club Glee entrar a ver a kurt. Algunos de ellos lo miraban curiosos; blaine sabia que era normal ya que no lo conocían.

Burt, miraba con mucha atención cada movimiento que hacia el moreno. El chico se movía impacientemente sobre su asiento e ignoraba a su amigo quien intentaba calmarlo diciéndole que kurt se iba a poner muy bien. Algo en blaine lo hacia preocuparse, el chico tenia una maldita exigencia de los mil demonios.

El doctor había intentado decirle al moreno que dejara descansar a kurt. Pero honestamente al doctor le daba miedo el chico; le había amenazado que si intentaba sacarlo de la habitación el próximo que estaría en una camilla seria el. Algunas enfermeras trataron de llamar a seguridad. Pero tenían miedo de hacerlo.

Blaine se llevo sus manos al pelo, ya no podía soportar ver a kurt así. Salio de la habitación sin importarle la cerro de un portazo. Camino por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la salida del hospital. Respiro hondo y se sentó en una banqueta.

-Hey- Blaine sintió como le tocaban el hombro suavemente. Frunció el ceño y volteo. -Deberías ir a descansar. No te ves muy bien.- Blaine negó.- No, estoy bien.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Santana.

-Si, lo estoy- afirmo el moreno

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Santana con una ceja alzada.

Blaine la miro y respondió. - Soy Blaine Anderson

-...Espera,- dijo la latina. -he escuchado tu nombre antes, solo que no recuerdo en donde.- pregunto curiosa.

- ¿ A que escuela perteneces? ¿Como es que conoces a Kurt?

-Wow. ¿Eres policía?- pregunto el moreno con una ceja alzada.

-Soy de la Academia Dalton

-¿Como es que conoces a kurt?

-¿Eres de la asociación de Maestros?

-¡Responde!- exigió Santana.

Blaine la miro seriamente. ¿Quien demonios era esta chica? ¿Como se atrevía a gritarle?

-¿Y si no que?- dijo blaine levantándose

-¿Me estas retando?- dijo la latina alzando una ceja y poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

-Como lo quieras tomar- dijo acercándose un poco. -como quieras lo quieras tomar- repitió, el podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios. Santana trago grueso y miro los labios del moreno.

-Tu dominio. Es... impresionante.- susurro la chica sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

Sonrió con burla.

Blaine la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y acercándose mas a ella. -Si, pero ese dominio. Es solo para kurt.

La expresión de burla de Santana desaprecio.

Blaine ya no quería estar cercas de esta chica, quería entrar al hospital y ver de nuevo a kurt. Pero antes de que se diera la vuelta fue tomado fuertemente del brazo. -Yo no creo que puedas usar tu dominio en kurt. ¿Por que? Porque tu escuela no tiene permitido reclamar algún esclavo de nuestra escuela. ¿No es así? Primero son las reglas.

¿Como diablos lo sabia?

-Mantente a alejado de Kurt. Hablo en serio.- le advirtió la chica.

Blaine comenzó a reír que Santana lo miro molesta. -...Sabes,- dijo blaine mirándola directamente a los ojos. -Me importa una mierda las malditas reglas. ¿Y sabes por que? Porque yo voy a reclamarlo. Y Nadie va a impedírmelo. ¿Tu lo harás? - pregunto con una ceja alzada. La latina ni siquiera le respondió -Por supuesto que no lo harás- blaine la empujo levemente antes de entrar al hospital.

Santana se quedo ahí cruzada de brazos y furiosa. -Eso lo veremos, Hobbit

-Eso lo veremos

**N/A: **En el siguiente capitulo Blaine y Burt tendrán una "Charla" de Maestro Dominante a Maestro Dominante. lol También se le va salir el demonio a mi Blainey Cof Cof* Karofsky :)

¡Espero sus reviews!

Besitos :*

Ely


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Blaine no había dejado la habitación de kurt ni un momento. Casi no dejaba que nadie entrara a verlo. Al doctor ya le daba miedo ir a decirle que dejara descansar al paciente. Jeff, era el único que lo hacia entrar en razón También todos quería ver a kurt. No solo el. Blaine solo gruñía en respuesta y los dejaba pasar.

Santana lo observaba desde su lugar con molestia había sido una completa estúpida en responder el mensaje del chico. Ese chico no le agradaba mucho que digamos la había retado. ¡¿Como se atrevía hacerlo?! A la entrenadora Sue Sylvester le gustaría mucho saber que un alumno de la Academia Dalton pensaba reclamar a su dulce porcelana. Sonrió con malicia. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Kurt no iba a ser reclamado por uno de ellos. De ninguna manera. Primero muerta.

-No debiste decirle eso- dijo rachel dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café.

-Es un estúpido

* * *

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto

-Si, claro entrenadora

-Gracias

Sue entro a la habitación del castaño. Cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Sue no soporto y se echo a llorar al ver a kurt así. Ese Maldito Karofsky se las pagaría muy caro. Le había advertido que no le pusiera una mano encima a kurt. Y sin embargo lo había hecho. Ese maldito Karofsky había hecho una muy buena maniobra y Sue sabia por donde iba esto. Así le seria mas fácil reclamar a kurt. Y ella hacer una reunión; pero Karofsky no era tan inteligente. Esto tenia que ver con Paul. Si, definitivamente Paúl había enviado a Karofsky a intentar violar a kurt. Y así el poder hablar con Burt en la reunión; por que su hijo ya había dejado su esencia en interior de Kurt.

Pero afortunadamente, no, sucedió así.

-Entrenadora...-Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho la voz de su dulce porcelana. Sue sonrió enormemente y se acerco a el.

-Kurt- dijo sentándose a su lado. -¿Como estas?

-No muy bien.- respondió el castaño con una pequeñísima mueca.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?

Kurt le explico a Sue lo que le había hecho Karofsky; como le había golpeado. Sue le dijo que no se preocupara que Karofsky muy pronto se las pagaría. Sue también noto que la mariposa de kurt había cambiado de color. Se asusto un poco el color negro en ella era demasiado peligroso.

Su mariposa cambiaba de color según su estado emocional

_La mariposa negra significaba: La Muerte_

_Kurt no estaba pensando en..._

_Elizabeth siempre le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado cuando a kurt le cambiara el color de su mariposa. Ya que cambiaba por las emociones del castaño o podían llegar a ser un aviso._

* * *

-Kurt ha despertado

Una chica le decía emocionada al señor Hummel. De pronto vio como el señor hummel se volteaba a mirarlo.

-Blaine, kurt ha despertado.- le dijo Jeff

Blaine ni siquiera se movió Primero necesitaba hablar con el señor hummel. Había sentido la mirada del señor hummel, desde que había puesto un pie en el hospital. No era ningún estúpido. Sabia que el señor hummel estaba bastante interesado en saber quien era. Su mirada se lo decía todo. Conocía esa mirada. Su padre había tenido las misma mirada, cuando su hermana había sido pedida. Claro, el señor hummel todavía no sabia que el iba a reclamar a su hijo.

No le gustaban los rodeos. No quería esa mierda de que tenia que ser supervisado por el, o las malditas reuniones para poder reclamar a kurt. NO quería eso. Tenia que ser claro. Quería reclamar a kurt; cuanto antes fuera posible.

-Quiero hablar con el

-Blaine, yo no creo que sea el momento- blaine le dirigió una mirada molesta a su amigo

-Llámalo- le ordeno

Jeff no dijo nada. Se levanto y se acomodo su camisa. Respiro hondo y camino hacia el señor hummel. Blaine se acomodo en su silla, cuando lo vio venir. Lo estudio atentamente. Segundos después, con toda suavidad, dijo:

-Me gustaría hablar con usted; Claro, si usted me lo permite, señor hummel. Se que no es el momento, pero me gustaría hacerlo de todos modos.

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy Blaine Anderson- contesto- estudio en la Academia Dalton. Quiero ser absolutamente claro; no me gusta perder el tiempo, señor hummel. Quiero reclamar a su hijo. Soy un hombre cabal, y quiero a su hijo, no solo como mi esclavo, si no como mi compañero. Lo nuestro no solo fusionara así. Le Prometo cuidarlo y protegerlo con mi vida. No sabe cuanto lo deseo. Su hijo es todo para mi. Lo es todo.

Jeff, estaba bastante sorprendido. La voz de blaine era tan autoritaria. ¿Acaso no sabia que hablaba con el padre del esclavo que pensaba reclamar; con otro Maestro Dominante?

Blaine se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y lo miro directamente a los ojos. -Me gustaría saber su respuesta; señor hummel.

-Um... no lo entiendo.

-¿Que es lo que no entiende?

-¿Por que mi hijo? ¿Por que no otro esclavo?

-AMO a su hijo y mucho. Es todo lo que necesita saber.

Burt lo miro. Pero no dijo nada. El esperaba tener este tipo de conversación en otro lugar, no el la cafetería del hospital. Y menos que el chico fuera tan directo. El chico era bastante riguroso y realmente le gustaba eso. Pero todavía había algo que hacia que mantuviera su discreciónacerca del chico. Después de todo era un Anderson. Burt, había oído hablar de los Anderson. Cuando un Anderson quería algo; lo obtenían Así de simple. Solo que blaine le estaba pidiendo el ¿Permiso? Para reclamar a su hijo. Y honestamente podía ver en los ojos de blaine, que no le estaba mintiendo. Que cuidaría de su pequeño. Que kurt estaría a salvo con el.

-Tienes mi permiso- dijo seriamente-Quiero que prometas que lo cuidaras. Quiero a mi hijo a salvo. No quiero que lo lastimes. Su sumisión es demasiado delicada, Supongo que ya lo habrás notado. De todos modos, tu como Maestro Dominante debes dejarle siempre claro que solo tu eres y seras su Amo. El necesita saberlo. Ese es tu trabajo. Kurt deberá obedecer tus reglas. Y si, las cosas salen mal. Y mi hijo es infeliz a tu lado. Juro que te matare- le dejo claro. -Lo juro

Jeff trago grueso.

Blaine no tenia miedo de las amenazas del señor hummel. En realidad no lo tenia. Estaba agradecido por las palabras del señor hummel. Ojala James fuera, como el señor hummel.

-Usted señor hummel. No tiene de que preocuparse. Lo prometo- Blaine le dio un sorbo a su café sin dejar mirar al señor hummel. Burt se acomodo en su asiento y lo miro- ¿Y como piensas reclamarlo? Tu escuela no esta...

-Por eso no se preocupe, señor hummel. Su hijo sera mio.

Blaine noto como la mirada del señor hummel se había oscurecido. Y entendía. Estaba hablando de su hijo.

* * *

Blaine entro de nuevo a la habitación de kurt. Sonrió cuando lo vio despierto. Se dio cuenta que su hermoso, no estaba solo. Una chica rubia estaba a su lado. Blaine sintió una oleada de celos al ver como era acariciado por las manos de esa chica. Cerro sus ojos e intento calmarse. Era una chica. Solo una chica.

-...Kurt- susurro. Los ojos del castaño brillaron con intensidad. Blaine se calmo al ver su mirada. La chica sonrió.

-Blaine- dijo kurt dulcemente.

-Despertaste- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, yo vi cuando despertó- dijo la chica.

Blaine contrólate. Por favor. Contrólate.

-Oh.. brittany.- susurro kurt con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedes dejarme solo con kurt?- ordeno. Brittany asintió lentamente y salio de la habitación Kurt estaba respirando con dificultad. Adoraba cuando blaine usaba esa exigencia. Lo vio acercarse hacia el.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Bien.

Blaine se sentó a su lado y lo tomo de la mano suavemente. La beso con ternura y después lo miro. -Me alegro.

Kurt intento moverse, pero hizo una mueca de dolor. Blainre lo noto y enfureció.-No hagas esfuerzo. No quiero que te hagas daño.

Kurt se estremeció- L- lo siento.

-Shh.. esta bien. Solo no quiero que te dañes.

Kurt no le respondió. Blaine se acerco un poco mas a el. -Quiero que me digas quien te hizo esto. Quiero la verdad. Necesito saberla.- le ordeno claro y firme.

Kurt asintió antes de responder- Karofsky

El castaño soltó un pequeño sollozo. Se asusto cuando vio como la expresión de Blaine se endurecía y apretaba los labios con fuerza. Lo hizo arrepentirse de haberle dicho.

Ese hijo de puta se las iba apagar

-¿Que fue lo que te hizo?

-Trato de ...

-de que?

-De violarme

Blaine se levanto sin decir una sola palabra y salio de la habitación; dejando a kurt llorando.

* * *

-La Asociación de Maestros dice que el que tiene que ir a denunciarlo es usted. Kurt es menor de edad. Así que, yo le sugiero que fuera cuanto antes a las oficinas.- Burt escuchaba con atención a la entrenadora Sue. De pronto dejo de ponerle atención cuando vio a blaine salir de la habitación de su hijo. La entrenadora volteo y miro a blaine.

-¿Quien es el?- dijo señalándolo con su dedo

Blaine la miro molesto.

-Soy Blaine el novio de kurt.

Sue alzo una ceja. -¿A si que tu eres su novio?

-Así es- respondió el moreno

¡Maldito hobbit! Pensó Santana furiosa había arruinado su plan.

Todos los del Club Glee se quedaron sorprendidos antes la declaración del chico. Rachel se tapo la boca. Finn miraba a Blaine seriamente. Carole, trababa de decirle a Burt que le explicara que estaba sucediendo.

-Tu no eres de McKinley

-No. No lo soy

-Que interesante- dijo Sue mirando hacia Santana. La latina trago grueso al ver la mirada de la entrenadora Sue sobre ella. Sabia que estaba jodida. Ella había estado espiando a kurt durante cinco semanas y nunca había sospechado de que el castaño tuviera novio.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo. A solas- le dijo Sue a Blaine quien asintió como si nada. Después se encargaría sobre Karofsky.

Blaine le dijo a Sue que el pertenecía a la Academia Dalton. Esto no le agrado para nada a Sue. El chico era un Anderson. La naturaleza de los Anderson era demasiado fuerte que cualquier otro Maestro Dominante. Kurt iba a ser reclamado por uno de ellos. Sue no estaba de acuerdo No lo estaba. Pero kurt había escogido. El había escogido a este chico para servirle el resto de su vida. Y este chico había escogido a Kurt.

Por primera vez en muchos años. Sue veía una pareja de Dom/Sub enamorados

* * *

Mas tarde Burt se presento en McKinley quería hablar algunas cosas con el director Figgins. Estaba bastante molesto. No podía creer que figgins no supiera que este chico había estado acosando a su hijo. Y que no hiciera nada al respecto. Tenia que dejarle claro quienes eran los Hummels.

Blaine había decidió acompañarlo. Jeff por supuesto también lo acompaño. No iba a dejar solo a su amigo. Blaine estaba furioso. Ademas que solo quería buscar a Karofsky. Burt abrió la puerta de golpe de la oficina e ingreso en ella junto a Blaine. Se dio cuenta que no estaba Figgins. Y quien estaba a cargo era la entrenadora Sue.

-Señor Hummel, es bueno verlo. Paul Karofsky esta aquí el quiere hablar con usted. Al parecer quiere pedirle disculpas personalmente. Paul, no quiere una denuncia. "No quiere problemas."

Burt la miro-Bien, quiero escucharlo.

Blaine se sentó en el pequeño sillón, jeff hizo lo mismo, mientras Burt se sentaba en una de las sillas. Sue asintió y salio de la oficina. A los segundos regreso con Paul y Dave Karofsky. La mirada de Blaine se endureció cuando vio a Karofsky. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. ¡Este hijo de perra! Burt lo noto y solo le dio una suave palmada en su hombro tratando de calmarlo.

Karofsky miro a Blaine confundido. ¡¿Quien demonios era ese maldito enano?!

-Señor Hummel. ¿Puedo llamarlo Burt?

-Por supuesto- contesto burt sin dejar de mirarlo

-Estoy aquí para hablar sobre nuestros hijos, pero primero que nada, quiero pedirle una gran disculpa. No era la intención de Dave ponerle una mano encima a su hijo. No era la forma Pero usted sabe que las hormonas se vuelven locas, cuando uno escoge a su esclavo. Y mas a la edad de diecisiete años, dave ha escogido; como todo Amo. Dave quiere reclamar a su hijo.

Blaine intento calmarse. NO. La puta madre. Kurt iba a ser suyo.

Burt asintió -De ninguna manera

-¿ Perdón?- Paul fruncio el ceño

-Lo que escucho señor Karofsky. NO mi hijo. No dejare que su hijo lo reclame. Ademas mi hijo puede escoger a quien servirle el resto de su vida. Y créame que su hijo no esta su lista.

Paul estaba furioso. ¡¿Como se atrevía ! Su hijo era un buen Amo para su hijo. -¿Por que no puede permitir que Dave lo reclame? Usted sabe cuando uno escoge. Ya no hay marcha atrás y...

-¡El intento matar a mi hijo!

-Yo en realidad no quería hacerle daño. Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. Fue lindo jugar con el. Las cosas se salieron de control. Es todo.

Blaine se iba a levantar pero Jeff, se lo impidió. Karofsky lo miro extraño. Paul alzo una ceja. ¡¿Quien demonios era?!

-No juegues conmigo -gruño burt -No lo hagas

-Burt, Somos de la misma edad. Recuerdo que nosotros a esa edad de diecisiete años, escogíamos a nuestro esclavo en este caso a nuestra compañera. Ademas la sumisión de kurt es perfecta para Dave. Mi hijo necesita alguien que lo calme y ese es su hijo. Lo quiere como su primer esclavo.

Sue hablo -Kurt, no lo quiere

Paul respondió -Eso puede cambiar. Ellos necesitan conocerse, y pueden llegar a entenderse mejor.

Sue lo interrupio.- Karosfky no tiene permiso para reclamar a un esclavo. La Escuela le ha prohibido. El no tiene derecho a reclamar, por lo que le ha hecho a Kurt Hummel. Yo no creo que a ninguna familia le gustaría ver como su hijo es acosado por el y...

-Todo esto es un malentendido! El no ha hecho nada!- Paul estaba bastante molesto y ofendido.

-Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- dijo burt- No daré el permiso. NO dejare que su hijo reclame a mi pequeño. De ninguna manera, y es mi ultima palabra. Lo siento, señor Karofsky

-Esto no no se va a quedar así. Ademas Dave ha pedido la reclamación de Kurt. Y créame que no tendrá otra opción mas que firmar, señor hummel.

Burt lo miro con ceja alzada.- ¿Me esta amenazando?

-Tómelo como quiera, A un en contra de su voluntad y la de su hijo. Dave lo va a reclamar. Nuestra naturaleza es mas fuerte que la de su hijo. Y usted lo sabe muy bien.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Sue.

Blaine pudo notar como sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros. Podía jurar que la entrenadora Sue parecía un completo demonio.

Burt no dijo nada. Sabia que los Karosfky tenia razón Esas eran las malditas reglas. Pero el no iba a permitir que su hijo fuera reclamado por un Karosfky menos por ese monstruo.

Paul y su hijo salieron de la oficina. Blaine no se contuvo, y se levanto de su asiento. El no pensaba dejar las cosas así -Blainee! Detente!- le dijeron. Jeff, siguio a blaine.

-Hey! Karofsky!- grito blaine en medio del pasillo. Paul se detuvo junto a su hijo, voltearon a mirarlo. Karofsky lo miro con una ceja alzada. -¿Me hablas a mi?

-¡No te hagas el imbécil!

Karofsky se aproximo hacia el. -¡¿Quien demonios eres?!

-Soy Blaine Anderson y soy el novio de Kurt

Karosfky lo miro sorprendido. A si que la marica de Hummel, tenia a otro puto marica de novio. Wow. Esto era bastante divertido.

-Oh, si. Y que?

-No te quiero cercas de el, Te quiero lejos de mi camino, si lo tocas de nuevo, Yo no voy a denunciarte a la maldita Asociación de Maestros. Si, no, juro que Voy a Matarte! Voy hacerlo! ¡¿Me entendiste?!

Karofsky soltó una carcajada. Paul solo rió bajito.

-No me importa. Ni siquiera tu amenazas. Y soy yo el quien te digo que te quiero lejos de mi camino. Yo lo vi primero. Yo soy el quien lo beso primero y seré el primero en que me entierre en ese maldito culo marica!

Blaine se lanzo hacia Karofsky estrellándolo contra la pared. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, mandándolo al suelo. Comenzó a patearlo con todas su fuerzas.

-¡No te quiero cercas de el! ¡Kurt es mio, imbécil ¡Mio! ¡ Aléjate de el! Si te acercas de nuevo! Te voy a matar! ¡Voy a Matarte! ¡Lo oíste ¡Voy a Matarte!

-Blaine! Detente! Ya déjalo en paz!- Jeff trataba de detenerlo. Blaine le soltó otra patada a Karofsky en la cabeza noqueandolo por completo. Blaine se soltó de Jeff y volteo, y miro a Paul.

-Y usted! Ni siquiera se le ocurra intentar algo contra a mi! O Sufrirá las consecuencias! ¡Me oyó!

Paul no dijo nada. Sintió miedo. Algo andaba mal con el chico. Estaba bastante loco. Por primera vez sentía miedo. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Es maldito esclavo o era de su hijo o no seria de nadie.

* * *

Al día siguiente blaine se levanto muy temprano. Se ducho y se vistió. Le mando un mensaje de texto a Richard, diciéndole que iría a las oficinas. Blaine le dijo a Jeff que lo quería en el hospital. Que cuidara que el hijo de puta de Karosfky no intentara nada.

Blaine bajo del carro, y observo el lugar con atención El edificio era bastante alto y lujoso, Blaine sonrió. Entro al edificio. Al parecer Richard lo estaba esperando. Se acerco a el y lo abrazo; mientras caminaban por los pasillos, blaine le había dicho a Richard lo que había sucedido. A Richard no le agrado mucho, cuando le menciono que se había peleado con Karofsky.

* * *

No tenia ni puta idea de cuanto tiempo había estado esperando a que la señorita, le diera los malditos informes, estaba seguro que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Es tu primer esclavo?- blaine alzo su mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos color lila. Wow. Eran preciosos. Claro, no mas que los de su kurt. Por supuesto.

-Um... si, si- le contesto

-Eres muy lindo

Blaine ni siquiera respondió. Sinceramente no estaba de puto humor.

La chica se sonrojo y asintió. -Lo eres

-Vamos, Paula, deja de estar coqueteando!- decía un Richard furioso.

Blaine lo miro curioso. ¿Celos?

-Aquí están- anuncio una chica morena de grandes ojos verdes. La chica traía con ella una carpeta negra en su mano. Se acerco a ellos y la dejo sobre el escritorio. Blaine se estaba poniendo bastante incomodo al sentir la intensa mirada de la otra chica sobre el. No le gustaba para nada. Podía jurar que era una Dom

-La sumisión del esclavo Kurt Hummel ha sido pedida desde meses atrás.- le explico la chica mostrándole el papel. Blaine lo tomo y rápidamente se dio cuenta del nombre y de la firma.

David Karofsky

¡Maldita sea!

¡Ese hijo de puta!

Su mirada se oscureció. Su cuerpo temblaba de la ira. Se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás.

Kurt era suyo. Solo de el. No iba a permitir que Kurt fuera reclamado por ese inmbecil. No lo iba a permitir.

Si, alguien tenia que salir muerto. Era el y nadie lo iba a detener

Kurt iba a ser su esclavo


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

¡Mierda!

Blaine salió de las oficinas de la Asociación de Maestros, y subió a su carro. Manejo hacia el hospital con desesperación. Quería ver a su hermoso Angel.

La Asociación de Maestros le había negado la reclamación de Kurt.

¡Mierda!

Blaine no quería asustar al castaño. Tampoco quería confundirlo. No quería lastimarlo. La sumisión del castaño era demasiada delicada y podía romperse con facilidad.

¡¿Qué demonios iba hacer?!

Karofsky, había pedido la reclamación del castaño; desde meses atrás. Y solo el podía cancelar la reclamación de kurt.

_**Flash Back **_

-Señor Anderson; nosotros no podemos cancelar la reclamación. El señor Karofsky, es el único que puede hacerlo, lo siento.- le explico la chica mientras le mostraba el papel

-Yo voy hacerlo

-Le recuerdo, Señor Anderson, que usted no puede hacerlo. ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo? es muy fácil. Ni siquiera pertenece a McKinley. Usted puede ser denunciado. No puede reclamar a un esclavo de McKinely, y menos cuando ha sido pedido por el Maestro Dominante **David Karofsky**. Así, son las reglas. La sumisión del esclavo **Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**, no le pertenece, lo único que lograra es confundir la sumisión del esclavo. Porque el ya tiene un Amo. El señor Karofsky. Y usted no lo es...

_**Flash Back**_

Pero le valía madres. El iba a reclamar a Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, por encima de las advertencias de la Asociación de Maestros, y del estúpido de Karosfky

* * *

Llego al hospital, se estaciono; y bajo del carro. Entro, y pudo ver al hermano de kurt; hablar con el doctor

-¿Como esta?

-Bien, el doctor dice que kurt; solo podrá quedarse hasta mañana, y luego podrá ir a casa. - dijo el más alto con una sonrisa.

Blaine también sonrió.

¡Perfecto!

-¿Donde está el Señor Hummel?

Finn le dijo que Burt había recibido una llamada de la Asociación de Maestros, y la entrenadora Sue había decidido acompañarlo.

La mente de Blaine, comenzó a trabajar muy rápido. Y si, esa llamada era para que Burt, firmara la reclamación de Kurt para Karofsky? No. No podía ser eso, o si?

Mierda!

Mierda!

Mierda!

Blaine iba a entrar a la habitación de kurt; pero Finn lo detuvo. Las chicas del club glee estaban con él. Esto hizo enojar al moreno que solo pudo sentarse y esperar a que salieran, ya que el también quería verlo.

* * *

-Vamos Kurt, cuéntanos sobre el.- pidió Mercedes

-Sí, cuéntanos como lo conociste- dijo Brittany mientras miraba a Santana que estaba recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Es necesario?- pregunto Kurt

Las chicas asintieron con rostro iluminado. Santana rodo sus ojos.

Que estúpidas

Kurt, no estaba muy seguro. Blaine le había dicho que no dijera nada. Pero ¿Acaso no podía contarles a sus amigas? Ella no iban a decirle a nadie o sí?

-¿Entonces?- comenzó tina con una sonrisa- ¿Como lo conociste?

Kurt suspiro. Les conto que lo había conocido cuando, había ido a espiar la Academia Dalton. También les dijo que era el líder del coro de The Warblers. Rachel era la estaba mas interesada que todas.

-El es muy guapo- comento Suggar haciéndolas reír

-¿y lo amas?- pregunto quinn

-Sí, y mucho.- respondió el castaño. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco.

Quinn sonrió acariciándole su mano con dulzura.- Que lindo

Santana frunció el ceño.-Si, que lindo. Lástima que él pertenece a Dalton.

-Espera ¿Eso importa?- pregunto mercedes con los ojos muy abiertos

-Em...si, si importa -respondió la latina.

-No quería creerlo, pero al aparecer si serás reclamado- dijo rachel - y por un gran hombre y...

-¡Rachel!

-¿Qué?- dijo rachel - solo estoy diciendo la verdad

-Bueno, yo no creo que kurt sea reclamado por el "gran hombre"- comento Santana entre comillas, y ganándose una mirada curiosa de todas. Kurt la miro confundido.

No entendía a la latina. Simplemente lo confundía demasiado. Era tan extraña. ¿Qué le había hecho?

-¿Por qué no lo crees?- pregunto el castaño

-Por favor eres tan iluso. ¿De verdad crees que el va a reclamarte?

-Blaine va a reclamarme. El va hacerlo.

-No! Sabes kurt, no quiero lastimarte pero el no va a reclamarte. Tu sumisión NO le pertenece, Además... El puede ser denunciado. Y tu castigado. Y...

La latina se calló cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un Blaine. El rostro de kurt se ilumino cuando lo vio. Santana miro a Kurt y le guiño un ojo.

-Créeme. No será fácil. Vámonos chicas- les dijo la latina saliendo de la habitación. Las chicas se despidieron de Kurt; mientras blaine solo las observaba con atención.

Chicas

* * *

-¿De qué hablaban?- pregunto dándole pequeños besitos alrededor de su cuello.

Kurt cerró los ojos y susurró. -Hablamos de ti

Blaine dejo de besarle para mirarlo a los ojos. -De mi?

Kurt se sonrojo- Si

Blaine lo beso en la frente, y después se sentó cuidadosamente, intentando no mover a kurt y lastimarlo.

-Y de qué?

-Que eres muy guapo- contesto el castaño con una risita.

-Mmm. Así? Y que mas?- pregunto levantándose de la camilla.

-Nada más- dijo el castaño sin mirarlo.

Blaine miro a kurt -Me estas mintiendo. Que mas?

Kurt dudo un poco. No estaba muy seguro si decirle lo que santana le había dicho. No quería hacerlo enojar.

-Santana...

-Ella qué?

-Santana, dice que no podrás reclamarme

Blaine se congelo. Esa maldita estúpida!

-Ella no sabe nada.

-Sí, pero...

-Pero...

-Tengo miedo- dijo el castaño

-¿Miedo?

-¿Qué pasa si usted no puede reclamarme?

Blaine miro al castaño, con una ceja alzada. - ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-Sí. Si lo hago. Pero... Ella tiene razón. Tal vez, y...

Blaine cerró sus ojos, no quería enojarse con kurt. Suspiro cansado. Esa chica tenía una gran bocota.

-Shh Shh- Blaine puso un dedo sobre sus labios.- Confía en mi. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Yo voy a reclamarte. No voy a permitir que Karofsky te reclame, es por eso, que me gustaría que fuera lo más pronto posible. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si - respondió el castaño

-Te amo

- Y yo a ti. - kurt miro los labios del moreno. Quería probarlos. Ansiaba besarlos. Después lo miro a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos color caramelo lo miraban dulcemente.

-Señor?

-dime

-P- puede...- kurt se detuvo. Blaine lo noto y lo miro.

-Qué pasa?

Blaine sabía lo que kurt quería. El también deseaba besarlo. Demasiado. Pero... No podía. No aun.

-Dime qué quieres?

-Bésame...

Blaine no dijo nada. Sonrió y se acerco a él, y acaricio lentamente su mejilla, sin dejar de mirar esos labios rosas que lo estaban llamando. Joder! Tenía que controlarse. Kurt cerró sus ojos, y blaine se acerco un poco más y sus labios casi se rozaron. Kurt podía sentir el cálido aliento de blaine sobre sus labios. Blaine lo tomo del rostro con suavidad para después besar la parte superior de su cabeza con ternura.

-¿En la cabeza?- dijo el castaño enojado.

-No me dijiste en donde te besara?

Blaine se separo de él y le sonrió divertidamente

Kurt hizo un puchero y puso ojitos de gatito molesto que hizo reír a blaine

-Fue trampa

-Mmm. Sí, claro.

* * *

-¿Perdón?

-Esas son nuestras reglas. Simplemente no podemos cancelar una reclamación, cuando podemos ayudarla. Tenemos el centro de ayuda que promete "La orientación" para los futuros Maestros Dominantes, y usted lo sabe perfectamente bien, entrenadora Sue.

-David Karofsky es abusivo!

-Ellos se encargaran de ayudarlo. Y créame que lo harán muy bien.

-La reclamación del esclavo Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ha sido negada hacia el señor David Karofsky. La escuela se lo ha prohibido. El no tiene el permiso para reclamar después de lo que le ha hecho al esclavo.

-Lo entiendo, pero la reclamación puede estar en la lista de espera. Y puede llegar a solucionarse. Esa es una de las reglas del capítulo 34 del libro de reclamaciones de McKinley. Si quiere podemos leerla juntas?

Sue apretó sus labios. Estaba segura que Paul Karosfk, ya había arreglado todo esto.

-Y el centro de protección de derecho del esclavo? Donde esta?

Claire decidió abrir el libro de reclamaciones. - Aquí vamos...

* * *

-Yo no voy a permitir esa reclamación.

-Señor Hummel, el joven David Karofsky sería un gran maestro para su hijo. Yo le recomiendo que le dé una oportunidad. Usted puede hacer reuniones con la familia del maestro y...

-NO!

-Perdón?- dijo Claire con una ceja alzada. -Creo que no lo escuche muy bien.

-No me interesa saber si es o no un buen maestro. No voy a dar el permiso, para que mi hijo, sea reclamado por ese chico.

-Ok, señor hummel, creo que lo entiendo, pero no puede simplemente decir que no, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad. El señor Paul Karofsky está dispuesto a dejar que su hijo entre al centro de ayuda para "La orientación" de maestros, y demostrarle que hará cualquier cosa para que...

Burt ni siquiera la dejo terminar. - Lo siento, pero ya di mi respuesta. Mi hijo no será reclamado por él.

-¿Por qué?

-Señorita Carroll, no insista por favor

Claire lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Esta seguro?

-Lo estoy

- Sabe Señor Hummel, se que usted está pasando por una mala situación económica. Si, usted permitiera que el señor Karofsky reclame a su hijo. Su situación podría cambiar. La familia Karofsky es poderosa y adinerada y...

-¡Tenga mucho cuidado, con lo que está diciendo! ¡Yo no voy a vender a mi hijo!- grito Burt furioso.

-... Y todo sería muy fácil

* * *

-¿Que fue lo que le dijeron?- pregunto Sue mientras abría la puerta del carro. Al no escuchar la respuesta, se detuvo y miro a Burt -¿Que paso?

Burt finalmente respondió-Que no pueden negar la reclamación de Karosfky, y tengo que darle la oportunidad, para demostrarme que puede ser un "Buen Maestro" para Kurt. -Respondió burt

-No, ellos no se saldrán con la suya...

-No lo sé, entrenadora, tal vez... Y debería firmar...

Sue cerró la puerta del carro. - No! Señor hummel, ¡Nada de esto está bien! ¡Está mal, y es injusto! ¡Seguro Paul esta detrás de todo esto! - gruño Sue

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Usted más que nadie sabe que debemos cumplir con las reglas, y yo no quiero que kurt este en peligro. Usted sabe lo que ellos pueden hacer, y sinceramente tengo miedo. Miedo de perder a mi hijo.

Sue sabía que el señor hummel tenía razón. Kurt podía ser llevado al centro de "Esclavos no reclamados" era un lugar donde solo podían ir los esclavos a los que ya no se les permitía la reclamación. Y donde era utilizados como juguetes.

-Y no es lo mismo? Lo estará entregando con ese Monstruo!

Burt se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Sue- ¿Firmara?

Burt solo la miro. - No lo se

**N/A: **¿Creen que burt firme? u.u ay, el pobrecito no sabe qué hacer (?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco de corazón:'3

Espero poder actualizar el día Domingo =)

¡Espero sus reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene lenguaje ofensivo

-¿Te duele?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Un poco.- respondió kurt con una pequeña mueca.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Lo menos que quería era lastimarlo. Lo ayudo a recostarse con demasiado cuidado en su cama. Kurt estaba muy feliz de estar en su casa. Ya estaba harto de estar en el hospital. Lo único que quería era estar en su casa, y en su habitación; y con blaine a su lado. Viendo películas y... tal ves, podía chupársela un poco a blaine y...

-Hermoso, no creo poder verte estos días- dijo blaine sentándose a un lado.

-¿Por que?- pregunto kurt

-Bueno, no puedo seguir faltando a clases, y no quiero que le llamen a mi padre, prometo que vendré a verte, de todos modos te hablare diario y..

Blaine se calló al ver la mirada triste del castaño.

¡Mierda!

No quería verlo triste. No le gustaba verlo triste. Blaine odiaba verlo así.

-...Kurt- susurro suavemente.- Yo también tengo cosas que hacer

Y una de esas cosas. Era como reclamarte.

Kurt asintió. -Ok, lo entiendo, señor

Kurt hizo una pequeña mueca, ya no podía chupársela!

Blaine suspiro cansado, y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo

Kurt no respondió.

Blaine lo miro molesto. Si, definitivamente kurt merecía uno de los mejores castigos.

* * *

-Es demasiado guapo- dijo en un suspiro

-Ay, paula, ya cállate!

- ¿Que? ¿Acaso no lo es?

Paula, no podía dejar pensar en ese chico. Blaine Anderson era tan caliente, su maldito dominio era impresionante, la había excitado. Pero lastima era Gay. De todos modos no tenia ninguna oportunidad.

Era un Dominante

No podía evitar sentir celos hacia al chico que fuera su esclavo.

-¿Por que le negaste la reclamación?- pregunto curiosa.

-Me ordenaron hacerlo

-¿Quien?

-Su padre, James Anderson.

Paul abrió la boca sorprendida.

* * *

Mas tarde Blaine manejaba hacia Dalton. Y conversaba con Jeff, sobre lo que le habían dicho en la Asociación de Maestros.

-De todos modos voy hacerlo

-Sabes Blaine, ¡Esto no tiene sentido! Los Karofsky ni siquiera son poderosos, ni nada. Es mas que obvio que le dijeron eso al señor hummel, para asustarlo. Kurt te ha escogido a ti! y ademas es un poco extraño que tu siendo el hijo de James, y el nieto de Walter Anderson, te hayan negado la reclamación de Kurt. Y encima te hayan amenazado. La asociación de Maestros saben quien es tu familia. A un no lo entiendo. - dijo jeff confundido.

-Lo se! y lo mas extraño es que richard estaba conmigo, y ni siquiera dijo una sola palabra. No se suponía que iba ayudarme?

-Sabes blaine, no creo que el Señor Karofsky esta detrás de esto. El no tiene el poder que tiene tu padre. Y a un si, si las reglas de McKinley son diferentes y...

Jeff se calló

-¿Que?- pregunto blaine deteniendo el carro.

-Has hablado con tu padre?

-No. Richard me dijo que no lo hiciera, que el se iba a encargar. ¿Por que?

Jeff lo miro seriamente. -Tal vez, y tu padre ya lo sabe, no crees? Deberías ir a verlo.

Blaine lo miro. Pero no dijo nada. Jeff, tal vez y tenia razón; y tenia que ir a verlo.

Esta misma noche.

* * *

James le dio una calada a su cigarro y miro como la puerta de su oficina se abría dejando ver a Richard. Apago su cigarro, y se como en su silla.

-Y bien?- pregunto

-Cassandra, le ha negado la reclamación como lo ordenaste, Ella le dijo que este chico Karofsky, es el único que puede cancelarla, Así que el no sabe que fuiste tu el que ordeno que se la negaran.

-Perfecto

Sabia que había hecho lo correcto. Estaba bastante molesto Y muy ofendido. Su hijo, su hijo blaine estaba pensando en reclamar a un esclavo de esa estúpida y jodida escuela. En que mierda estaba pensando el maldito mocoso! ¿Acaso no le había advertido sobre esa pinche escuela? Si, si Richard no le decía que blaine pensaba reclamar a un esclavo de McKinley, el no estaría ni enterado. Aunque bueno, de todos modos lo iba a saber tarde o temprano. Pero lo que mas le molestaba a James era que blaine le había pedido ayuda a Richard a sus espaldas.

¿Que demonios?

Era mas que obvio que el no iba a permitir que richard ayudara a blaine a reclamara a un esclavo de McKinley NO!

James se levanto y camino al mini-bar que tenia en su prestigiosa oficina, sirviéndose un poco de whiskey, y sirviendo del mismo licor en una segunda copa. Camino hacia a Richard entregándole su whiskey, el rubio asintió en respuesta. - Blaine va a matarme, cuando se entere que te dije – le dijo dándole un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

Y si definitivamente lo iba hacer

-Ya se le va a pasar, créeme mañana mismo enviare a Cassandra a buscarle un esclavo. De hecho tengo pensado que busque dos de La Academia North High School, Son lindos, y obedientes. Serian perfectos para el - dijo James sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio.

-No puedes hacer eso, Blaine ha escogido, y realmente quiere a ese esclavo. No entiendo, porque no dejas que lo reclame, si quieres puedo ordenar la reclamación en este mismo momento y...

-No

-James, ni siquiera has hablado con el

-Por que el NO vino hacia a mi! fue hacia ti! Recuerdas? Acaso estoy pintado?- dijo james ofendido.

-Yo fui quien le dijo que no te dijera nada y...

-Yo soy su padre. Sabes Richard, eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero blaine es mi hijo. Y yo decido sobre el... todavía Y no voy a permitir que mi hijo reclame a un esclavo de esa asquerosa escuela, y menos que sea el hijo de un mugre mecánico. ¿Comprendes?

Richard no respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio. James suspiro cansado. Después de unos minutos de silencio, richard decidió hablar:

-James... - dijo. - blaine esta haciendo lo mismo que hiciste tu hace años con Blair, y lo sabes...

Por que siempre richard la tenia que cagar!

-Recuerdas lo que hiciste y...

-Lo que hicimos- le recordó james con una sonrisa.

-Pero ella esta contigo!

-Pero te la cogiste también!

Richard se lanzo hacia james, ambos cayeron al suelo. Golpeándose uno contra el otro. Richard se trepo encima de james, y le dio otro puñetazo sacandole sangre -Eres un pendejo!

-Blair, es mas que solo una perra estúpida e inútil esclava!

Richard le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz e iba a darle otro pero se detuvo cuando escucho un par de golpecitos en la puerta de la oficina que lo hizo detenerse.

James lo empujo y se levanto. Se cómodo su traje sacudiéndolo, y abrochándose los botones con rapidez y al mismo tiempo richard hacia lo mismo.

-Adelante

-Señor Anderson, el señor Thompson quiere verlo, lo hago pasar?- pregunto Diana la secretaria. Diana los miro preocupada el señor Anderson sangraba un poco de su nariz, y su labio inferior, mientras el señor Lincoln estaba algo despeinado.

¿Que había pasado?

James miro a Richard, este ni siquiera lo miro y solo salio de la oficina sin decir una palabra. - Hazlo pasar- le ordeno a Diana que asintió y salio de la oficina.

James suspiro cansado y se acerco a su escritorio, abrió uno de sus cajones, donde saco un toallita para limpiarse

* * *

Blaine le dijo a jeff que iría a la oficina de James, para hablar con el. El rubio le dijo que no se preocupara que el lo iba a cubrir con el Prefecto Thompson. Blaine llego a la oficina de su padre, exactamente a las 7:00, se bajo de su carro, y entro al edificio. Subió al ascensor. Al llegar al piso, la puerta se abrió y salió. Y Se acerco a Diana la secretaria de su padre.

* * *

-Esta aquí- le dijo James a Richard que firmaba algunos papales.

-Mmm- tarareo el rubio firmando la ultima hoja

-Hazlo pasar, Diana- le ordeno

* * *

-Yo lo quiero. Lo quiero reclamar

-No. No lo harás

James trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón. Blaine seguía insistiendo en reclamar a ese pinche esclavo. Y lo estaba cansando.

-Sabes blaine, yo puedo hacer que richard de la orden en este preciso momento para que reclames a ese esclavo. Y la Asociación de Maestros no tiene porque poner una escusa. Ellos saben quienes son los Anderson. Saben quien soy yo. Pero simplemente no lo voy hacer. No voy a permitir que mi hijo reclame un esclavo de esa jodida escuela, y menos que sea el hijo de un puto mecánico

James estaba sentado en su escritorio recargado en el respaldo de su silla, y con el ceño fruncido mirando a Blaine, mientras Richard se encontraba recargado en la puerta.

-Papa, por favor...

-No, lo siento. No te voy dar el permiso.

-Papa... yo lo quiero, lo amo

James estaba tratando de controlarse. No quería castigar a blaine. De verdad que no lo quería, pero el maldito mocoso lo estaba cansando.

-He dicho que no!

-Papa...

-No

-¿Por que?

-Por que ya te conseguí a un esclavo. Por eso- dijo James mirando hacia richard.

-¿Que?- dijo blaine sin poder creerlo.

-Lo que escuchaste, el día de la graduación podrás reclamarlo.

-No

-¿Que dijiste?

-No, yo no lo quiero.

-Pero ni siquiera lo conoces- dijo james

-Tu tampoco conoces a Kurt.

-Y ni quiero conocerlo. Así que esta conversación se ha terminado.

-No!

-¿Que demonios te pasa? ¿Cuando entenderás de una puta vez? He dicho que no! No vas a reclamar a un puto esclavo de McKinley! Entiéndelo!

-¿Por que? ¿Por que no puedo reclamarlo? ¿Por que odias tanto McKinley? ¿Acaso te metiste con algún esclavo de ahí?

Richard miro a James. Si, tan solo Blaine supiera...

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya no quiero escucharte! ¡Estoy harto! Harto, blaine. Y escúchame bien. Yo soy tu padre. Tu mi hijo. Yo te ordeno Tu obedeces. ¡Quiero que mantengas tu maldito pene encerrado en tus pantalones o sabrás quien soy! ¡No quiero que te comportes como uno de ellos! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Te quiero lejos de ese estúpido esclavo! ¡Pon atención en tus putas clases! y deja de joder! ¿Por que simplemente no me obedeces? Y eres un buen hijo? Como tu hermano Copper.

Blaine estaba cansado de todo el tiempo le estuviera diciendo que fuera como Cooper. NO. El no era Cooper. Y nunca lo iba hacer, porque no podía entender de una puta vez!

James quería demasiado a Blaine, era su hijo preferido, y quería lo mejor para el, ya tenia listo su futuro, blaine se iba a graduar, reclamaría a un buen esclavo de una prestigiosa escuela, y de una buena familia y posición social, e iría a New York, james le compraría un departamento, blaine e iría a la universidad, y después de graduarse, blaine reclamaría por segunda vez, y lo enviaría a L.A. con Cooper a dirigir la empresa Anderson.

¿Acaso era eso malo?

Blaine no iba a estropear el futuro que tenia listo para el. De ninguna manera.

Blaine se levanto de golpe de su silla. Y miro fríamente a James. -Nunca te he pedido nada. Siempre te he obedecido. Pero esta vez, no lo haré. No voy hacer lo que tu dices, no reclamare a quien tu quieras, Y no me interesa dirigir la puta empresa Anderson!

James alzo una ceja. -Así? Y que harás?

-El sera mi esclavo, y lo voy a reclamar. Ademas Richard va a ayudarme! verdad richard?- dijo el moreno, volteando a ver al rubio.

-¿En serio?- dijo james mostrándose sorprendido. -Y como? Con que dinero lo harás?

Richard no respondió.

-Richard?

Blaine lo miro extraño. -Richard?

-Sabes blaine, richard fue el que me dijo que ibas a reclamar a un esclavo de McKinley, y que bueno que lo hizo. ¿Acaso piensas robarle el esclavo a otro? ¿Eso te he enseñado? ¿Eso te ha enseñado Dalton? Contesta!

Blaine no respondió y miro a richard. Ese pendejo se las iba a pagar.

-Me decepcionas

-Me vale madres!

James miro a Blaine. ¿Que diablos le pasaba?

-Bueno, la llegas a cagar y estarás solo. Olvídate de que eres hijo de James Anderson. ¡Lo digo en serio, blaine! Si metes en problemas, olvídate de que eres mi hijo; olvídate de que soy tu padre

-No importa. Nunca te he visto como uno.

James no dijo nada.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y miro a Richard.- Tu! - le reclamo. -Tu fuiste quien dijo que no le dijera nada! Confié en ti! ¡Eres un hijo puta, richard!

-Blaine... lo siento... tu padre tenia que saber...

Blaine le soltó un puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo. James rodó sus ojos y prendió un cigarrillo

-Sabes James, yo no creo que a nadie le gustaría saber que su "Amigo" se anda cogiendo a su esclava en su propia casa.

A james se le cayó el cigarro de la boca. Miro a Richard que yacía tirado en el suelo. ¡Ese hijo de perra!

Blaine camino hacia a la puerta, abriéndola, pero antes de salir se giro y miro a su padre.

-Sabes James, haré lo que quiera, y tu ni nadie va a impedírmelo- y salio cerrando la puerta.

-Ya lo veremos- dijo James sonrió con malicia


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**6:00 A.M. Viernes.**

Paul Karofsky se levanto muy temprano, para ir a las oficinas de la Asociación de Maestros, para saber si el señor hummel, si había firmado.

-¿Firmo?

-No, y no lo hará

-¡Maldita sea! Su hijo sera de David, le gusto o no.

-Sabes Paul... el señor hummel, no va a firmar, a un diciéndole "Que eres poderoso, y adinerado Maestro Dominante" cuando es obvio es que mentira, bueno, lo de adinerado si es mentira, y también lo que piensas hacer, para que el de el permiso, para que tu hijo reclame al suyo. Tu hijo ni siquiera debe llamarse "Un buen maestro" no tendré otra opción mas que negarle, la reclamación a tu hijo, lo siento- dijo Claire soltando una risita mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla.

Paul la fulmino con la mirada. -¡Eres una hija puta!

-Si, si lo soy

-Tu sabes que no puedes hacer eso. ¡El debe firmar!

-Tu no tienes el poder para obligarlo a firmar. Y mas cuando tu hijo se atrevió a tocar al suyo; tu hijo es un abusivo y lo sabes, la Asociación de Maestros, rápidamente le niega la reclamación. Y tu hijo es enviado directamente a la cárcel, el ni siquiera es enviado a los centros de ayuda, porque no es la primera vez que tu hijo, hace esto.- le dijo un poco aburrida.

-Tu no puedes hacer eso.

-Em, si, si puedo. ¿Que prefieres que tu hijo sea enviado a la cárcel o que cancele la reclamación del esclavo Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, y no le pase nada?

Paul la fulmino con la mirada.

-No puedo permitir, que ese estúpido esclavo sea reclamado por otro.

-No te preocupes, ya le han negado la reclamación al joven Anderson.

Ese estúpido mocoso había pensado en reclamar al esclavo que le pertenecía a su hijo.

-¿Por que?

-Su padre... James Anderson, se lo ha negado.

-Oh...- salio de los labios de paul

-Sabes Paul, pesándolo bien, el Señor Anderson, es el único que puede ayudarte.

Paul sonrió.

Xxx

Mas tarde, James Anderson, se había quedado toda la noche en su oficina, pensando en que hacer con blaine, estaba bastante molesto, pero realmente no sabia si con Blaine porque le había dicho que iba a reclamar a ese pinche esclavo, o con el pendejo de Richard porque se cogía a su estúpida esclava.

Blair, iba a recibir el mejor de los castigos, cuando llegara a casa.

El látigo.

Si, ella se lo merecía.

Richard se había ido después de blaine, no era un estúpido Porque sabia que el le iba a preguntar que demonios hacia en su casa. Y cogiéndose a su esclava. Richard, seria el culpable del castigo que le iba a dar a Blair.

Si, el era el culpable.

Se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia al baño. Abrió el grifo y se mojo un poco la cara, luego de esto se miro en el espejo.

-No puedes permitir que Blaine reclame a ese esclavo. -Dijo su otro yo en el espejo.

James se quedo callado.

-¿No lo harás, verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa que james no supo como interpretarla. Era un poco desconocida para el.

-Vamos...- le dijo en un susurro. -no puedes hacerlo.

James, lo miro fijamente antes de hablar:

-No, no lo haré- respondió.

-Así es, james. No lo harás No puedes permitir que tu hijo haga lo mismo que tu hace años. A un puedes guiar a blaine por el camino correcto. ¿No es así?

-Si, eso haré

-Perfecto, sigue así.

James, se limpio el rostro y salió del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Fue hasta su escritorio y se sentó de nuevo. De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, rodó sus ojos y contesto.

-¿Que quieres?

-Señor Anderson, soy yo Claire, quiero decirle que le he negado la reclamación al, señor Karofsky.

-Oh, muy bien, aquí lo esperare, gracias claire

-No tiene nada que agradecer, Señor Anderson. Sabes que...

James colgó y lanzo su celular al escritorio.

Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, rodó sus ojos, cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina.

¡Mierda!

¿Por que Diana tenia que llegar tan temprano?

-Adelante- dijo con una mueca.

-Disculpe señor, alguien llamado Paul Karofsky, quiere verlo.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de James. -Hazlo pasar

Claire, era una buena chica en informarle sobre todo lo que sucedía en las oficinas. Tendría que hacerle un regalo mas tarde.

* * *

-Soy Paul Karofsky

Mmm. Así que este era el padre. Interesante.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- dijo en un tono aburrido.

-Estoy aquí, para hablar sobre su hijo, Blaine Anderson.- dijo Paul seriamente.

-Si, dígame. ¿Que hizo?-, dijo james mirándolo con indiferencia

-Su hijo, quiere reclamar a un esclavo que mi hijo, ha pedido para reclamar, y yo no voy a permitir que suceda eso.

-No se preocupe, señor ... Karofsky, eso no va a suceder

Paul dijo sonando algo sorprendido. - A si?

James miro al hombre con atención el traje, el peinado, la asquerosa loción y sus zapatos baratos. Si, definitivamente tenia que prohibir que personas como estas entraran a su oficina.

-No quiero que se ofenda, señor Karofsky, pero no dejare que mi hijo, reclame a un esclavo de esa escuela de clase baja, así que no tiene de que preocuparse.

Paul solo asintió.

-¿Hay algo mas en que pueda ayudarlo?

Paul lo miro, pero no dijo nada.

-No, en nada, gracias. Solo quería eso.- Mintió

-¿Esta seguro, señor karofsky? Se que le han negado la reclamación a su hijo. Y usted no esta aquí en mi oficina, solo... por blaine.

Paul lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Como sabia?

-Necesito su ayuda.

James se quedo pensativo por un momento. Tal ves si hacia que su hijo reclamara a ese esclavo, así blaine ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad de pensar en hacerlo, porque blaine ya no se arriesgaría a que lo encerraran en la cárcel por intentar reclamar a ese esclavo, o si?

No estaría nada mal

-Yo puedo ayudarlo.

Paul lo miro con la boca abierta.

-¿E-en serio?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

Richard, se sentía la peor persona del mundo. El no esperaba que James le negara la reclamación a Blaine. El había pensado que hablando, con James diciéndole la verdad. El le daría el permiso a blaine. Pero vio que se equivoco. Blaine lo odiaba. Ese era un hecho. Su mirada llena de decepción, cuando supo que el le había dicho a su padre, lo había destrozado.

Blaine, tenia la misma mirada que había tenido su madre, cuando el dio la orden para que ella fuera reclamada por James.

* * *

**21:45 P. M. Viernes.**

-¡Lo sabia!

-¿Tu sabias de esto?- pregunto blaine molesto.

-No! Quiero decir que sabia que tu padre, estaba detrás de esto. Es el único que podía hacer eso, en negarte la reclamación. ¿Que piensas hacer?- pregunto Jeff

-¿Que quieres que haga? Voy a reclamar a kurt. No importa lo que diga mi quiero a kurt, y el sera mio. Le guste o no.

-¿Y cuando harás eso? No pensaras reclamarlo el día de la graduación; porque sabes que seria mas peligroso. Tu sabes que cada año, la Asociación de Maestros, envían a sus supervisores a revisar que las reclamaciones sean correctas en cada escuela. No tengo idea como sea en McKinley, pero sabes que en Dalton, estará lleno de ellos. Y sera difícil que salgas de la Academia.

-Tengo todo listo.

-¿En serio?

-Si

* * *

Paul llego a su casa, vio a su esposa en la cocina preparando la cena, muy tranquilamente. Sonrió y se acerco a ella, besandole la mejilla cariñosamente.

-¿Donde esta David?

-Arriba en su habitación, pero...

Paul la miro algo curioso.

-Pero...

-Tiene compañía

-¿Lo hizo de nuevo?

-Si

Paul la soltó y subió hacia la habitación de su hijo, abrió la puerta de golpe, y lo encontró follando.

-¡David!

El chico dejo de embestir al menor, y volteo a mirar hacia su padre, que estaba furioso.

¡Mierda!

* * *

Karofsky entro en el estudio, el se sentó en el sofá y miro a su padre.

-¿ Querías verme?

-Te advertí, sobre ir a ese puto bar de esclavos No puedes ir a pedir a un esclavo para cogértelo!

-¿Por que?

-Porque NO!- grito paul pegando fuertemente en su escritorio, con su puño.

Karofsky simplemente se quedo callado.

No quería discutir con su padre, no tenia tenia ganas de hacerlo.

Paul miro a David por un momento.

-Sabes, porque no puedes seguir haciéndolo, David?

Karofsky se alzo de hombros, realmente no tenia ni puta idea.

-No, no lo se

-Porque ya tengo el papeleo, para que que puedas reclamar a ese esclavo.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste, tengo el papeleo, para que Kurt Elizabeth Hummel sera tu esclavo.

-¿En serio? ¿Como lo hiciste? Pensé que...

-Shhh... No hagas nada de preguntas.

-Si, pero como lo hiciste? El padre firmo?

Paul se rasco un poco la cabeza. Las putas preguntas que hacia david, lo estaban fastidiando.

-¡Cállate!

El chico se calló y lo miro. -No entiendo.

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes? He dicho que reclamaras a ese puto esclavo. ¡Acaso no era lo que querías! Te lo prometí, no es así?

Karofsky solo se levanto, se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo.

-Gracias papa.

-De nada.

James Anderson tenia que cumplir con su palabra.

**N/A: E**l siguiente capitulo sera puro Klaine *O* askjdkjj ;)

¡Espero sus reviews!


End file.
